<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DBZ Oneshots by TeiEsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568239">DBZ Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeiEsu/pseuds/TeiEsu'>TeiEsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abridged Jokes XD, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Dragon Balls, F/M, Friendship, Multi, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeiEsu/pseuds/TeiEsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can be found in any part of the galaxy, whether it be from cold tyrants, insane biomechanical bugs, cyborgs, Namekians, or even out of control space warriors. The only thing they have in common, though, is that the women have to be just as crazy as them. Enjoy the One-Shots of my OCs and those most important to them before the actually story of DBZ begins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>17/Original Female Character, Beerus/Original Female Character, Cooler/Original Female Character, Frieza/Original Female Character, Perfect Cell/ Original Femal Character, Piccolo (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Vegeta/Original Female Character, Whis/Original Female Character, Zamasu/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Frieza- All She Wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Falling in love with the tyrant that had destroyed her Planet and then being forced to work under him was not Zera's first choice. Things just sort of happened this way. Forced to work under Frieza's rule, Zera's life is anything but calm. But now she's been given a chance to escape from this life, but can she leave it all behind?<br/>Can she leave Frieza behind?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Zera, just how long am I going to have to wait?”</p><p>“Patience, Siena. Just a little longer.”</p><p>The young child frowned at her companion. Crossing her arms, she glared. “I want to see Vegeta!”</p><p>Zera sighed and closed her eyes. “Yes, yes. You have to wait. The others are in their own training at the moment.”</p><p>“But I don’t want to wait! Vegeta owes me dinner!”</p><p>The elder woman lifted a brow. “He does? From what?”</p><p>Siena grinned. “He said that he could beat me in a fight and he didn’t.” She then scowled. “My cousin’s an idiot.”</p><p>Zera chuckled at the girl. At the age of seven, Siena wore her black hair short around her face with her brown eyes narrowed a bit. As she was dressed in the blue tights, she had muscles for a seven-year-old but not like Vegeta did; her body was still thin.</p><p>With light blue skin and golden eyes, Zera kept her green hair short and, unlike her brother, refused to wear any type of jewelry. Dressed in gray tights and the natural armor of Frieza’s force, her form was slim. </p><p>“Well, just wait a little longer and my brother will bring your cousin to meet us, all right?”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Zera couldn’t help but smile as the little girl crossed her arms. She wasn’t going to lie. She was fond of the little girl; and her cousin, despite their attitudes. Zera saw a bit of herself in the Saiyan girl so maybe that’s why she argued over who got to train her. Dodoria had wanted to do so but she had argued with their leader over it. She wouldn’t let that fat, pink, tub of lard get his dirty hands on her; not after he was the one that had killed her parents. That didn’t keep the bastard from trying every chance he got, though.</p><p>The two of them stood in the hall, chatting for a few more minutes before Vegeta and Zera’s brother joined them.</p><p>“What are you doing, Erkin?” Vegeta demanded. “Why aren’t you training?”</p><p>“I’ve told you before, Vegeta, that my name is no longer that atrocious title. It’s Siena. Siena!” She crossed her arms. “Besides, we’re already done for the day. You’re just too slow.”</p><p>“No,” Vegeta’s companion smiled. “I’m sure Zera just wants to return to Lord Frieza.”</p><p>Zera glared at her brother. “Shut up, Zarbon.”</p><p>“So what if she does?” Siena growled at her trainer’s brother. “I don’t see how that’s any of your business, ugly.”</p><p>Zarbon’s eye twitched. “You little brat.”</p><p>“The two of you can fight later,” Vegeta crossed his arms. Zera couldn’t help but laugh. Vegeta and her cousin were so similar. “I’m hungry.”</p><p>“You’re always hungry, Vegeta,” Siena told her cousin. “You’re like a black hole.”</p><p>“You’re just jealous because you’ll get fat if you eat like I do.”</p><p>“Shut up, dammit!”</p><p>“Now, now, Siena,” Zera smiled at the child. “That’s no way for a lady to talk.”</p><p>“She’s no lady,” Vegeta snorted. “More like a rodent.”</p><p>“If I’m a rodent then you suck at being an exterminator, seeming as how the great ‘Saiyan Prince’ can’t kill me. Seriously, you’re a laughing stock, shorty.”</p><p>Zera gave a sigh as the two Saiyans continued to squabble back and forth. This was a daily conversation between the two of them. Zera swore that she could quote the damn thing in her head. She loved them both, though, even if they could annoy her.</p><p>Though the two cousins argued and fought a lot, they cared for and protected each other. That was a lot more than she and Zarbon did for each other. She couldn’t count how many times her brother had tried to kill her. That’s why she was always on guard; except around one person. There was only one place that she truly felt completely safe…</p><p>Zarbon ditched Vegeta, leaving him in the care of his sister. Zera didn’t mind. She liked looking after the Saiyan children. The other Saiyans that they did have were all out on missions at the moment. </p><p>After the destruction of Planet Vegeta, the only Saiyan female in the galaxy was now Siena. Though she was young, already the boys were pressuring her about mating with them to restart their race in the future. Zera liked to stay near Siena when the other Saiyans were around because of that but it seemed that the young girl could completely take care of herself without much effort; Raditz had learned that the hard way not too long ago. Vegeta also hadn’t taken kindly to the other Saiyan making a move on his cousin and had reprimanded him a bit himself, but that didn’t stop the prince from telling his cousin that, one day, she would be needed for it; it had set off another one of their fights to where Zera had to separate them.</p><p>This was a reason as to why Zera had asked for Siena to be placed in her care. Of the entire Frieza Force, Zera was one of four women in the entire army; five, now. She knew that the women had to be fierce, strong, to hold their own against the men. She had taken each woman under her own wing to train them and did so until they were able to rival the others. She planned on doing the same with Siena, though the Saiyan child seemed to be doing good in holding her own already. In a few days she was going to be going with Siena and Vegeta on a small mission to Planet 419 to see if they were capable of finally going out on their own. She had no doubt that they would be able to do so but Frieza had insisted on the trial mission. </p><p>“Eating meat is good, but you have to get your vegetables and fruits in too, Veggie.”</p><p>Vegeta scowled at his cousin around a mouthful of meat. “Don’t call me that.”</p><p>“But it’s so cute!” Siena smiled. “I’m the only one allowed to call you that though, understand? If anyone else does, then beat them up.” </p><p>Vegeta just grunted as he continued to eat.</p><p>Zera found that she was actually quite jealous of the relationship that Siena and Vegeta had. They were more like brother and sister than anything else and they were on better terms than her and Zarbon.<br/>Gods, her brother infuriated her to no ends! The bastard just wanted her position. He had always hated that, ever since being placed in Frieza’s army, Zera’s position was higher than his. His retaliation was trying to kill her, either by himself or with Dodoria. She was always on guard because of it.</p><p>The mess hall was rather empty for the time of night but that didn’t hinder the Saiyan children. Siena was the one that happily talked, Vegeta just mumbling things here and there as he continued to shovel food in his mouth. Lord, these Saiyans could eat. Sometimes she ended up watching Nappa and Raditz eat; it made her lose her appetite.</p><p>A pair of forms passing the mess hall doors caught her attention. It was Zarbon and a woman; and woman that Zera knew shouldn’t be on this ship.</p><p>“I’ll…be back in a moment,” She told the two children. “After eating go ahead and get ready for bed.”</p><p>“We can take care of ourselves.” Vegeta hissed at her as Siena gave a smile and nodded in agreement.</p><p>Zera nodded. “Of course you can.” She left the room, hurrying after her brother as she searched the halls for another face that shouldn’t be allowed on this ship. If he were here…</p><p>“Kiri!”</p><p>At her name, the woman turned from Zarbon and took in his sister with a smile.</p><p>“Zera. There you are. I was hoping to run into you before I left.”</p><p>Kiri held a humanoid form much like Zera and Zarbon, the only difference was that she was taller and her skin was a light magenta. Her eyes were a piercing dark blue and they matched the long hair that she wore in a twist down her back. Dressed in a silk white gown and a diamond necklace, it was clear that this woman wasn’t a fighter.</p><p>“It’s good to see you, yes, but why are you here? He,” Zera’s eyes swept the area again. “He’s not here as well, is he?”</p><p>Kiri gave a small laugh as she shook her head. “No, Lord Cooler is not here with me. I was…out on my own and my ship lost power. I’ve been floating in space for the last three days. I owe Frieza my gratitude. If your ship hadn’t of come by then I don’t know how long I would have been stuck floating there.”</p><p>Zera gave a smile, relieved that Frieza’s older brother wasn’t here. Frieza and Cooler didn’t get along very well. The last time the two of them met would have ended in a catastrophe if their father, King Cold, hadn’t arrived when he had.</p><p>“Just what were you doing out in a pod by yourself?” Zera asked. “And alone? I thought Cooler always sent you off with an escort?”</p><p>Kiri turned to Zarbon. “I thank you, Zarbon, but you don’t need to escort me any longer. It’s been so long since I’ve talked to another woman, if you understand.”</p><p>“Of course,” Zarbon gave a smirk. “If you can even call my sister that.” Zera gave him a glare as he gave a short bow to the taller woman. “Your ship is waiting in dock 13.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Kiri watched as the man walked away before turning to his sister. “I see the hate between you is still strong.”</p><p>“Stronger than ever,” Zera answered, turning to walk further down the hall. “But he’ll get over it; eventually.”</p><p>Kiri smiled. “How have you been, dear?”</p><p>Zera had always been interested in Kiri. There was no information about her in any files. She just appeared on Cooler’s ship one day, a little while before the destruction of Planet Vegeta a few years ago. She didn’t appear to be a fighter and so it was natural for others to be curious. Zera had learned that Cooler didn’t like questions about Kiri, though, and personally, and happily, took care of the culprits himself.</p><p>“You must forgive me,” Kiri silently sighed about an hour later. The two women had taken a seat in Bay 13 and talked about everything that had happened since they last saw each other two years ago. “I’m afraid that I haven’t been completely honest with you.”</p><p>“Oh?” Zera had known that the other woman was hiding something but she hadn’t been about to pry into her secrets.</p><p>“Yes,” She glanced around the Bay and lowered her voice. “I’m afraid that I didn’t tell you the truth about my arrival. I didn’t just lose power in the pod. I came to Frieza’s ship on Cooler’s orders.”</p><p>Zera found herself frozen, her mind jumping to many conclusions. Cooler sent her to Frieza’s ship? But what for? Sabotage? Had she planted a bomb or-</p><p>“It’s for nothing ghastly, of course. It actually has something to do with you.”</p><p>She frowned. “With me? But why?” Had she done something to anger King Cold’s oldest son?</p><p>Kiri gave another smile. “In all reality, ever since their last meeting two years ago, Lord Cooler can’t stop thinking about you.”</p><p>Zera felt her face grow red. “W-what?”</p><p>Kiri laughed at the look on her face. “Oh my, let me rephrase that. It is your strength, Zera. You were the one that deflected his attack from Frieza before King Cold had arrived, remember?”</p><p>Zera did remember. She, Dodoria, and Zarbon had joined Frieza upon King Cold’s ship. He and Cooler had been called in for some kind of meeting with their father and upon the sight of the other, things escalated quickly. Zera didn’t know what the conversation had been about, seeming as how she was busy with Dodoria and her brother. All she had seen was Cooler try to shoot his brother and her body moved before anyone else had a chance. She had remembered the look of shock on Cooler’s face as his blast was sent through a window of King Cold’s ship; Frieza was laughing crazily behind her, bragging about his top General. King Cold had arrived just then to keep the fighting from beginning and she had profusely apologized for the window of the ship. She had been afraid he was going to kill her but King Cold turned out to be…more laid back than his sons. He had waved it aside like it was nothing and continued to compliment her on her speed, praising his youngest for having placed her as his second-in-command.</p><p>“Not very many possess the power to do so. It’s been driving him insane, knowing that his brother has a soldier strong enough to do so. And that’s why he sent me,” Kiri told her. “Cooler has sent me with an offer. He would like for you to leave Frieza’s ship and join his crew. Either that or their father’s. King Cold has already agreed, if you would like, to give you a high rank position. It can’t be a general like you are now, but that doesn’t mean you can’t change that in a few years.”</p><p>“B-but I’m not that strong!” Zera couldn’t believe her ears. “Why would Cooler even think that? And for King Cold to offer that…they don’t even know me!”</p><p>“You are strong though, Zera. You’re one of Frieza’s Generals; you’re his second-in-command. You can’t say you’re not strong. Both Lord Cooler and King Cold see that. You can deny it all you want but that doesn’t change what others see.”</p><p>Cooler wanted her for his army. Hell, King Cold was willing to take her into his. That was an honor in and of itself. You had to be the best of the best to even be considered to be ranked amongst his army. That…that was actually a dream of Zera’s. She wanted to be the first female to reach the top ranks amongst King Cold’s army. Hell, she might even become one of the Ginyu Force. The thought of that made her shudder, as she has seen Captain Ginyu and his men’s…performances, but their strength was undeniable. And there she would be free of Zarbon’s constant attacks and free of Dodoria’s disgusting habits. She could leave! This was her chance!</p><p>But then, she would also be leaving…</p><p>“I understand that you’ll need some time to think,” Kiri smiled. “It’s a hard decision, I’m sure. Take your time and you’ll only need to send word of your decision when you’re ready.” She ducked into her space pod. “In my opinion, though, it would be a nice change of pace. Cooler and Cold both, after all, are more subtle than Frieza.”</p><p>Kiri’s words left Zera in a daze after the woman had set off in her space pod. She didn’t know how long she stood there, staring out across the stars, but it seemed to have been a while, as most had already settled for bed. As she moved through the halls, she was busy listing off the pros and cons of each and every decision she could make at this moment. She should be jumping for joy at the chance to join King Cold’s main force, so why did she feel so…hesitant?</p><p>One of the reasons why crossed her path in the hall sleepily. Vegeta was half asleep on his feet, heading back to his room from the bathroom, no doubt. The Saiyan child didn’t even seem to notice her.</p><p>“Vegeta,” Siena’s voice came from around the corner, telling Zera that the other Saiyan child was awake as well. “Can I stay with you tonight?”</p><p>Zera stayed on the other side of the wall, just listening.</p><p>Vegeta gave a sigh. “You’re a Saiyan, Siena. You can’t be afraid of nightmares anymore.”</p><p>“It…it’s not nightmares, Veggie,” Siena’s voice sounded so sad; Zera chanced a look around the corner to see that the small child was staring at the floor as her cousin stared at her. “It’s…Dodoria’s prowling around outside my door again.”</p><p>Zera frowned again but it was replaced with a smile when Vegeta grabbed the younger girl’s hand. “Nappa and the others aren’t here so you can stay in my room with me. When they get back though, you can’t sleep there anymore, understand? We are royalty and I refuse for us to be seen as cowards.”</p><p>Siena’s face flipped over happily. “You’re the best, Veggie!”</p><p>“My name isn’t Veggie.”</p><p>Zera watched with a large smile as Vegeta led his cousin down the hall towards his own room. They argued a lot in front of others but deep down they really cared for each other. Vegeta wouldn’t let anything happen to Siena as long as he was alive. She wanted to believe that Siena was one of the reasons why Vegeta trained so hard, and not just because she was the last female Saiyan. </p><p>They were two of the three main reasons that she was hesitant about leaving. If she were to leave Frieza’s ship, then she would leave the two children to the hands of Zarbon and Dodoria and the other men that Frieza controlled. She didn’t like the thought of that at all.</p><p>What had Siena said? That Dodoria was prowling the halls by her room again? That was the alien’s favorite pastime. Dodoria was the only one of Frieza’s men that scared Siena. The Saiyan child even liked Ginyu better than Dodoria and that was a scary thought. Zera had lost count of how many times she had to chase the pink alien away from the children so they could train in peace. It was why she had gone to Frieza and asked to be the one put in control of Siena’s training. It seemed that the bastard wasn’t going to give up easily. He loved messing with the little girl, and all because he was the one that had killed her parents. He wanted to do the same to her, to torture her before he sent her off after them the moment he could. Zera hated sick freaks like him. Sadly, that was the one thing that she and Zarbon did agree on.<br/>She did a circle around the halls, trying to catch Dodoria near Siena’s room, but the alien seemed to have already left. She had a good idea where he had gone. Normally she would have just left it alone until she caught him but she felt like she needed to release some pent-up anger.</p><p>She was pleased to find Dodoria in one of the training rooms near the generals’ quarters. Unfortunately, her brother was with him; they were never seen without the other lately. Not since the events on Planet Vegeta, anyway.</p><p>“And so the woman returns,” Zarbon smirked, dropping the weights he held. “Come to join us? Or would you like another sparring match this time?”</p><p>Zarbon’s sparring matches were how he liked to try and kill her on the ship. Normally Zera would have given him a reply but she wasn’t here to deal with him this time. She wanted his partner.</p><p>“You keep away from her, you fat blob of bubblegum!” Zera growled. “And if I catch you prowling outside of Siena’s room again then I will personally shove you out of the airlock myself!”</p><p>“Calm down there,” Dodoria smirked, holding his hands up. “Don’t get so upset. I’m just playing around with her.”</p><p>“I don’t care what you’re doing. Stop it! Leave her alone. She doesn’t need you stalking her like some kind of sexual predator!”</p><p>“Sexual predator? What the hell-”</p><p>“With the way you stalk her that’s all any of us see it as, you freak!” Zera’s eyes glared into the other alien’s. “If I find out that you’ve come within fifty feet of either of those Saiyan children without me there then I will beat you within an inch of your life and hang you up by your entrails to watch as the Glorbix hounds eat what’s left of you!”</p><p>Zarbon titled his head. He had never seen his sister this angry before. She threatened Dodoria often but there was something about her tone, the air around her, that told him that she might actually mean it this time. He had a feeling that she was about to transform. Dodoria seemed to notice it too and had begun to sweat. Zarbon hated transforming but his sister had no problem in doing so when the time was needed. If she were to transform here and attack Dodoria…</p><p>“A-all right, I’ll leave them alone! I swear!”</p><p>“You’d better.”</p><p>“Handing out death threats, are we?” Zera felt her body freeze again, all anger she had disappearing at the voice. She slowly turned to face the form that stood in the doorway of the training room. “And here I thought that was my job.”</p><p>“Lord Frieza,” Zarbon and Dodoria echoed each other before they dropped to a knee. Zera followed their lead, unable to look their leader in the face; not with Cooler’s offer still ringing in her head. It made her feel guilty; she hoped it didn’t show on her face.</p><p>This was the third and final reason why she was hesitant to leave the ship. </p><p>Frieza was only in his first form. Short, barely even 5 foot in this form, with a chestnut-shaped skull and two black horns. With a spiked tail and three talon-like toes on each foot, he was wearing the same upper body armor of his men with black shorts, leaving his arm, legs, and tail to be lightly toned in pink with black spirals. Normally in a hover chair, Frieza was on his own two feet tonight, his hands folded politely behind his back as his face held a smirk.</p><p>Frieza stared at his three generals with that smile. “Just what is it that’s going on in here? Why are you threatening Dodoria, Zera?”</p><p>She refused to look at him, keeping her eyes trained on the floor beneath her. “He was stalking Siena in the halls again. I’ve warned him multiple times to leave the child alone but apparently my efforts aren’t working. I was just giving a warning that if he does it again then I’m going to have to get violent.”</p><p>“Yes, I heard.” Frieza closed his eyes for a moment. “Dodoria, if I hear about this again then it’s not Zera you will have to worry about. Those poor children have lost everything; I don’t think having you tease them is polite, do you understand?”</p><p>Dodoria looked like he wanted to say something but gave in. “Yes, My Lord.”</p><p>It took Zarbon everything he had not to laugh out loud. The Saiyan children had lost everything because of Frieza. It was quite cliché for him to-</p><p>“Is something funny, Zarbon?” Frieza’s voice cut his thoughts off. </p><p>“O-of course not, My Lord,” Zarbon shook his head. “Merely thinking to myself.”</p><p>“Oh? Is it something that the rest of us would like to hear?” Zarbon stayed silent. “No answer, hmm? Then you can go off and take up cleaning the mess hall tonight. Dodoria, you as well. And when you’re done with that, clean out the med pods and the…other necessities of the ship.”</p><p>Zera blinked. Sending two of his Generals to clean up after the rest of his crew? She had never heard of that one happening before. Keeping her head down. she watched as both her brother and Dodoria ran from the training hall, leaving her and Frieza alone.</p><p>Frieza wasted no time with the silence. “You come with me. Our conversation will have to be held in private.”</p><p>Zera felt fear rush through her veins. The last time she had held a private conversation with Frieza was because of one of her men faulting in one of his missions. The end results had not been good; the scar on her chest still burned sometimes.</p><p>Having no other option, and with refusal being nearly insane, she followed after Frieza. She was so used to seeing him in his hover chair. To see him actually walking; seeing his height compared to her’s almost made her laugh. She knew better, though. The moment Frieza felt that his height was being questioned he would change into his second form. It had happened during the meeting with Cooler. The elder loved to point out he was taller than the younger.</p><p>Zera thought that they would be going to the cockpit to talk but Frieza led her somewhere else; to the private room attached to his sleeping quarters. She knew it was attached to his bedroom due to the several times she would have to report to him updates of planets. She had caught him in a bath once; she hadn’t been able to look at him in the face for nearly a week.</p><p>Frieza moved towards the large window of the room, hands still folded behind his back, and stared out at the stars for what seemed to be forever. It left Zera standing there in silence until he decided to speak.<br/>“Why do you care for those Saiyan children so much? Why does what Dodoria does to them rile you so?” She couldn’t even bring herself to look at him. His smirk got wider as he continued to speak. “I’m surprised with you, Zera. You are the first to move at my beck and call when I want a planet over run or I want someone dead and yet it seems that you’ve so easily become attached to these Saiyan brats. Tell me, why is that?”</p><p>“I-I don’t have an answer, my Lord.” Was all that she could say.</p><p>“You don’t, hmm?” Frieza closed his eyes. “Why don’t I tell you what I think? I think you’re so fond of them because you feel a connection to them. You and your brother were but children as well when I took over your planet. You see yourself in them, watching as a maniacal monster took their lives from them and has begun to turn them into soldiers like I had you. That’s why you took them under your wing. That’s why you don’t like the thought of others being near them. You’re trying to shelter them from a cruel fate at the hands of the others. They’re your children now that they’re on this ship.”</p><p>Zera stared at the back of Frieza’s head. How had he known? Vegeta and Siena were the youngest of the Saiyans left. She felt protective of them; Kiri had told her that it was a motherly instinct. “I-”</p><p>“Oh, there’s no need to deny it, I can see it all over your face the moment one of those little monkeys walks into the room. I can also see that there’s something else bothering you. It, undoubtedly, has something to do with my brother’s friend boarding the ship earlier today.” Frieza turned to face her, his smirk gone. When Kiri had been found, Frieza had hid his dislike out of politeness but the thought of one of his brother’s men setting foot on his ship infuriated him. He had made his men begin to scrub every pathway after she left. “Tell me what she said. Do us both a favor and don’t lie. I’d rather not have to get physical to get answers out of you.”</p><p>Zera kept her gaze away from him, not doubting his words. How was the easiest way to say this?</p><p>“Ever since the events on your father’s ship, your brother has apparently had a problem with me being on your crew. He sent Kiri with a proposition. He wants me to leave you and either join his ranks or join your father’s. Apparently King Cold is attuned to the idea and is willing to place me somewhere within his Main Forces.”</p><p>At the very mention of his brother, Zera could see the anger breaking across Frieza’s face. She wanted to take a step back but held her ground, staring at the corner on the floor beside him. </p><p>“Even father is in on it, is he?” Frieza’s voice was being forced to stay calm. “How dare he. How dare he go to father behind my back!” Frieza’s tail smashed onto the table there, breaking it in half. He moved closer to her. “And just what was your answer?”</p><p>“I didn’t have a chance to give an answer,” She admitted. Lying to Frieza was the worst possible thing to do in a moment like this. “I don’t have an answer.”</p><p>That seemed to catch the alien off-guard. “You mean your answer wasn’t immediately no?”</p><p>She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling all of this was about to go down horribly. “No, it wasn’t.”</p><p>Time moved by slowly, Zera’s mind filled with countless ways things could go horrible at this point. She gave a small jump at the feel of Frieza’s hand on her left cheek, making her eyes shoot open.</p><p>“I’m too soft on you,” Frieza told her. His hand lowered to her chest, that smirk returning to his face. “It’s right here, isn’t it?” His finger traced over the scar that hid beneath her armor. As his finger moved along the armor, it seemed to cut through it, revealing just the soft top she was wearing beneath it. “That scar I left on you. It still burns, doesn’t it?” </p><p>As his finger traced over the scar through her top, Zera clenched her eyes shut again as her skin grew hot. She had always seen herself as a freak but she couldn’t help the feelings she held. She had admitted to herself, long ago, that she had developed feelings for the Lord she worked for. Her brother, unfortunately, knew of her feelings as well and loved to tease her. How could someone love a monstrous tyrant like Frieza? Zera couldn’t answer that.</p><p>She couldn’t explain it, but she could see something beneath all of Frieza’s…anger. She saw someone else beneath the tyrant that his father had created. It would slip through every now and then, much like it had when he thanked her for deflecting Cooler’s attack; or when he helped stop her bleeding when his tail had left that nasty scar on her chest. Just like it was starting to peek out now…</p><p>His hand came to a stop on her left hip, his head tilted back to stare up at her face. “Do you want to leave?”</p><p>She couldn’t look into his face. “I…thought about it. Getting away from Zarbon and Dodoria would be a plus and to move through the ranks to become a general of King Cold’s personal force is…a dream that I’ve had since being added to your army, but…”</p><p>“But what?” He stared at her but she stayed silent. He almost let his voice sound again, almost wanting to beg her not to think about leaving. How could Lord Frieza feel the urge to beg? He gave a snarl and pulled back from her, turning back to his window. “Here’s your chance. Take it. If you leave tonight, then I will think nothing more of it. Hell, take the Saiyan brats if you want. I’m sure that…”</p><p>Frieza closed his eyes, unable to finish his words. The very thought of Zera leaving, let alone him saying it aloud, was a new feeling to him. He couldn’t explain it; he didn’t want to explain it. It was a feeling that hit him whenever he thought of her, whenever she was around. He had been feeling for the last year or so that perhaps these feelings were going to get in his way. Perhaps letting her go to his father or his brother was the best idea. He didn’t want distractions to pop up during important events. Letting her go now was probably all for the best. </p><p>So why did it make his chest hurt?</p><p>Zera’s eyes widened even more. Frieza…he was going to give her a chance. She could grab Vegeta and Siena and take them with her. She didn’t even have to go to Cooler or King Cold. She could just take the two children and got to some other planet and lead a normal life. Vegeta would get over not having the training every day. This was a chance at a life she never had before. He was actually going to let her go.<br/>She tried to tell her body to move. This was her chance to leave Zarbon and his attacks behind, to live peacefully without fear of a backstabbing brother or mass destruction. No more killing innocent people and destroying planets.</p><p>That also meant no more Frieza, though.</p><p>She tried to move to the door, to rush out and grab Vegeta and Siena before his mind could change, but she couldn’t. Instead she only turned and punched the wall. </p><p><em>~Dammit. ~</em> She shook her head. <em>~Why? Why?! I should be rushing out this door. Why can’t I move?~</em></p><p>She found that her body could move, just not towards the door. It had a mind of its own as she faced Frieza again. Moving forward a few feet, she dropped to a kneel before him.</p><p>“It would be best if I were to just grab the children and go. It would be in my best interest, and theirs, to get as far away from you as possible but I…I can’t. It seems that any thought of leaving you behind goes against what I know should be right.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Frieza felt his mood lift; and couldn’t help but smirk. “And why do you think that is?”</p><p>“In all reality, I should hate you. Hate you until I want to kill you and try and do so before you kill me. It’s because of you that my home planet is dead. It’s your fault that Zarbon tries to kill me every chance that he gets. You go through the solar system, killing and enslaving. You’ve made me kill entire races. Destroy planets. Slaughter children. I should hate you with everything that I am…and yet I can’t. Your father molded you into what you are so in ways you are not truly to blame. I know, that despite your actions, somewhere there’s a soft side to you. I’ve seen it. Its why you were giving me a chance to run with the Saiyans. I think that…if we had met in different times, things could have been different.”</p><p>“Me? A soft side?” Frieza gave her a laugh. “Are you sure you’re feeling alright? Perhaps you’re beginning to form dementia.”</p><p>“Say what you want, it won’t change how I feel. I have done everything you’ve ever asked of me, Frieza, not because I fear you; because I love you.” The moment the words left her mouth she felt a calming peace pass through her body. To admit it aloud…and to him…“I can’t leave your side, Frieza, no matter how much I want to. Instead, I will stay here and train Vegeta and Siena and stay as your second-in-command until I die. Until then, I will train and train and grow stronger to prove to you that I am worthy enough to serve you.”</p><p>Frieza let a grin spread across his face. “Your announcement of loyalty is touching, Zera. For a moment there I thought that you were actually going to leave.”</p><p><em>~And you would have let her, too,~</em> Frieza cursed at himself. <em>~You soft, foolish-~</em></p><p>“I should have known better,” Frieza turned to face her. He stared for a moment, just drinking in the pride he felt. She had chosen to stay; because of him. It was a feeling that he couldn’t explain. Frieza curled his tail under Zera’s chin, lifting her face up. “Remember your words, Zera, for I surely will.” He removed his tail and instead grabbed her head in his hands, pulling her closer until her forehead rested against his abdomen. “I’ll keep Dodoria from the children. I’ll also keep a closer eye on Zarbon. I am aware that his…training sessions with you are getting more violent. It’s a shame that I didn’t see it beforehand.”</p><p>Zera felt her skin was on fire as Frieza held her head in his hands. He had begun to run his fingers through her short hair; it sent a shiver down her spine. “My brother is my problem. You needn’t get involved with it.”</p><p>“Oh, I know I don’t,” Frieza smiled. “But I’m going to. From here on out, I’m afraid that I’m going to get involved with everything that concerns you, whether you want me to or not. You’re stuck here with me now, Zera, no matter how much you beg.”</p><p>Frieza’s words made her smile. That was the closest that she was going to get to acceptance from Frieza. It was all she needed though.</p><p>It was all she wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cooler - Greedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Haunted by her past, Kiri is afraid to let anyone close to her after experiencing horrors on her home Planet. One man has pried open her heart, though, it seems, and that is none other than Cooler, a tyrant bent on ruling the galaxy. Though wishing for nothing more than peace and quiet, Kiri finds herself drawn to the Icejin. Unsure of how to address her feelings, she tries to fight them, but in the end...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome back, Mademoiselle.”</p><p>“Thank you, Salza,” Kiri took the hand that the blue soldier offered her to help her out of the space pod. “It feels good to be back; truly a relief.”</p><p>“Frieza's men didn't try anything, did they?” </p><p>“No, they were polite, though their eyes did...wander,” She gave him a smile. “Though there's no need to inform Lord Cooler about that.”</p><p>“Of course not,” Salza smiled. “I have already ordered a bath for you, mademoiselle. I shall inform Lord Cooler of your return and let him know to expect you later this evening.” He gave her a short bow and leaned closer to her ear. “It's nice to have you back, I'm afraid he's been moody since you left.”</p><p>Kiri couldn't help but smile. Salza wouldn't dare voice that aloud to anyone but her. “Well, that's nothing new, is it?” Cooler always got that way when she wasn't around. It happened every time she left the ship. “Give the others my greeting, would you?”</p><p>“Of course. I will see you in the morning. Enjoy your evening.”</p><p>Turning from the room, Kiri was pleased that the halls of Cooler's ship were empty. She was still not...accustomed to speaking with others when she didn't have to. Next to Cooler, the only ones she really spoke to on this ship personally were Salza, Dore, and Neiz, though Salza was undoubtedly her favorite of the three. He was the only one that she truly opened up to. The blue-skinned alien had blonde hair and spoke with a strange accent that she enjoyed listening to. He had been nothing but kind and respectful since she had been brought upon Cooler's ship. He reminded her of her brother...</p><p>She trusted Salza with everything. Almost every night the duo would stay up talking in the control room, staring out across the stars. When Cooler wasn't there, it was Salza. She would love to share a conversation with both of them together like that but Cooler didn't seem to be too fond of that idea or was too busy to do so.</p><p>Kiri was pleased that she didn't run into Cooler in the halls. Though she had been in a space pod on her own for the last week, she didn't have it in her to face the Icejin just yet. She knew what would come. Knew that he was going to be rather displeased  with her. Right now, she could just imagine the look on his face as he though of what to say to her. On how to ask her why. Maybe she would get lucky, but she doubted it. </p><p>Cooler always got what he wanted. </p><p>Her room was decorated in white and gold. She had insisted that a plain room would have sufficed but the commander of the ship was stubborn, just as his lackeys were. All four of them had insisted on something much better than just plain for her.</p><p>The warm water felt good on her skin and she scrubbed furiously, wanting to remove anything that she had acquired while in that space pod for the last week. The thought of her missing anything sent her into a scrubbing frenzy until her skin felt raw and painful to the touch. It was a rather unpleasant ritual that she forced upon herself every time she bathed; she suffered through it, the fear of missing anything clear in her mind.</p><p>Kiri, from a planet originally called Talric, held a humanoid form with light magenta skin, Her eyes were a piercing dark blue and they matched the long hair that she had begun to comb out. The white robe sat tied around her body, her diamond necklace hanging on a peg. She never wore it to shower or bed out of fear of it breaking. Salza had given it to her, as a sort of welcome gift not long after she was placed upon the ship. It...held a special place in her heart. She didn't want to break it or lose it. </p><p>After combing out her hair, Kiri sat herself at the white desk in the corner of her room. Pulling a small journal to her, she set to writing about the past weeks events. There was technology, yes, but she preferred ink to computers. </p><p>She had just returned from a mission Cooler had sent her on to his younger brother's ship. Cooler despised Frieza to no ends and that was, beyond any doubt, because of their father. King Cold spoiled his youngest son to no ends. Kiri had met Frieza only twice and each time he was nothing but polite to her, but the dislike she carried for the younger Icejin was undoubtedly because of Cooler. <br/>In Frieza's command was a young woman named Zera and she was his second in command. Cooler and Frieza had a dispute the last time they met on their father's ship. Zera had been able to deflect Cooler's attack, sending the older Icejin into an even deeper dislike for his brother. He had spoken to his father and came up with a plan to get the woman off of his brother's force. In truth, Cooler didn't care where the woman went, just as long as it was away from his brother. </p><p>Though a complete tyrant, Frieza was polite to those he respected. He had made it very clear during their first meeting that he would be polite in Kiri's presence and so that is why Cooler had sent Kiri to speak to Zera. And, knowing his little brother, Cooler was sure that the younger Icejin would waste no time in rubbing in his face about finding the woman lost in space. The younger brother had most likely already sent a message to his brother about it, which explained why Cooler wasn't anywhere to be seen in the halls. His favorite past time was in the training room, beating things into oblivion until his anger was quenched; it often took a while for that to happen. Cooler could be scary, there was no denying that, but he didn't scare her. After all that she had been through, not much could do so anymore. The only think that could was- </p><p>“I thought I told you to report straight to me when you returned.”</p><p>Kiri paused in her writing, staring at the paper. Taking a breath she turned to face the Icejin that had let himself into her room. </p><p>Tall, much more so than his younger brother, with red eyes, Cooler's skin was a deep purple and riddled with muscles and possessed several armor-like carapaces of bone on his chest, shoulders, shins, wrists, and head, a blue stone sitting on his head. His arms were crossed as he stared at the woman with a frown, his tail closing the door. </p><p>“I have been without a bath for almost a week; I wasn’t going to wait any longer. Besides, Salza had already ordered one for me. It would have been rude not to use it since he went through the trouble. And whatever happened to knocking before entering a lady’s room?” She was the only one that could get away with talking to Cooler like that; but only behind closed doors. She knew better than to do so in front of his subordinates. </p><p>“It’s my ship; I can enter any room when and where I please with or without its inhabitant’s approval.” </p><p>“True, but aren’t you the one that orders me to be treated like a princess?” </p><p>Cooler closed his eyes. “That’s because you are a princess, Kiri.” </p><p>The woman sighed. “Perhaps once, but not any longer.” </p><p>Kiri's planet had been going through a rebellion and the castle had been overthrown. She would admit that her father's rule was unjust but she could do nothing about it until his death. It came sooner than she thought. The night the castle was overthrown her father was murdered before her eyes and she was thrown in the dungeon with her brother and mother. The kingdom was taken over by the leader of the rebellion, her father's most trusted adviser, Murltem. She had thought that things would turn around with the death of her father but it turned out very different. </p><p>Cooler cleared his throat, feeling the tension in the air. “What did Zera say?” </p><p>Kiri closed her eyes. “The proposition turned her world upside down. You can't expect her to make a decision like this in a matter of seconds. There's lots to consider. That and if Frieza learns about it only heaven knows what could happen.” </p><p>“My brother uses fear over Zera’s head to keep her inline,” Cooler told her, his tail whipping back and forth. “It’s quite pathetic, really. Her strength is wasted on him.”</p><p>“I don't think that it's fear that keeps Zera at his side,” She voiced calmly. “If it was, she would feel safe with you or your father.”</p><p>“So what? You're insinuating that she holds feelings for my brother?”</p><p>“It's not that hard to imagine,” Kiri gave a soft shrug of her shoulders. “Things happen in the strangest ways. It can't be controlled. One cannot control who they'll love; even I know that.”</p><p>Cooler pulled a frown and glanced at the wall for a moment, straightening his thoughts out. He wanted to bring it up but he had to do so gently. </p><p>“So, I heard that you've been harsh to your men the last few days.”</p><p>Her words made his frown deepen; he closed his eyes. “And Salza should learn to keep his mouth closed around you.”</p><p>“He tells me everything; everything. You should be used to it by now.”</p><p>“I don't like the thought of anyone being that close,” He told her coldly. “And One would think that you wouldn't either. Or are you just waiting for a repeat of Murltem to land in your hands?” He watched as she gave an involuntary flinch at the name and instantly regretted it. </p><p>“You know very well that I do not,” Kiri told him. Her voice was cold as she turned back to her book. “But I refuse to let my past keep me chained to the floor. I trust Salza because I know that he'd never do anything to me; just like I trust you, Cooler.”</p><p>The way she said his name, so cold and devoid of emotion, he didn't like that. He didn't like it when she spoke like that at all. It didn't fit her. It reminded him of how her voice first sounded when they met and he had promised himself that he would change her. </p><p>“And we both know how much of a foolish idea that is as well.”</p><p>“I will not be having this conversation with you again, Icejin!”</p><p>“I watched you,” Cooler's words stopped her next words. “In that pod. I refused to let the other check up on you while you slept. Only I could hear you, hear the names you cried.” He took a step forward. “Why didn't you tell me that your nightmares had returned?”</p><p>Kiri closed her eyes as hard as she could. She had known he had heard. She thought the nightmares had left her mind but they were just waiting, dormant, until they could ruin her again. The first night she had them she knew Cooler would ask. </p><p>“You have more important things to deal with then some woman's dreams.”</p><p>“They're not just dreams. They're horrors that your mind is making you relive,” Cooler told her. “You don't deserve them.”</p><p>“You're being unnaturally kind tonight.” She sot at him.</p><p>“And only to you,” He moved closer to her, lowering his head to her ear. “You forget, I'm the only one to have seen you at your weakest, Kiri.”</p><p>Kiri did her best to not let the shiver run down her spine.</p><p>When Murltem took over the kingdom she thought that she and her family would just waste away in the dungeon but that was not the case. Murltem took her and...used her mother and brother as a bargaining chip. If she let him have her then he wouldn't kill them. What else could she do? If she was not in the dungeon with them she was in Murltem's bed; the very thought of that man had always made her sick but to have him touch her like that...on more than once she had thought of just ending her own life but if she died then the foul man would just do the same to her mother; or worse. She suffered for three years at that man's hands. The abuse was sexual, physical, and mental. Her hate for the planet and this man was the only thing that kept her mind together. The mental images of her killing the bastard gave her peace.</p><p>It happened one night. An attack landed on the castle, sending it in an uproar. Murltem had tried to escape but Kiri had used the chance she had received and killed the man herself before they got out of the castle. <br/>Cooler had witnessed the man's murder firsthand. He and his army had come to take over Talric and he, personally, wanted to watch the king beg on his knees. Instead he found a beaten woman smashing his head in with his own, sculpted face. He didn't have to ask to know what that man had been doing to her. Cooler wouldn't have given her a second thought but something in her eyes made him think differently. It got better when she asked for him to take her to the dungeon. There she learned that both her mother and brother had been dead for almost a year; they had let them starve in their cell. </p><p>Kiri asked Cooler to take her away. The price was her planet; she practically threw it all to him. Cooler was just going to kill her but he had witnessed her night terrors first hand. He had held that shaking body in his hands, trying to hush her to sleep. He had entered her room to shut her up so he could sleep himself but he couldn't wake her up. It wasn't long after that...</p><p>He set a stone face and pulled away, placing his back to her. “You’ll stay in my room until they recede again.”</p><p>“What?” Kiri stood from her chair, ready to argue with him all the way. “I don't need you to watch over me while I sleep. I am quite capable of handling myself.”Cooler had made her sleep in his room; around him her terrors seemed to have faded away. She had always left it to the idea of it being because he had saved her from Murltem; if he had not attacked then she might have been stuck as that wretched creatures toy until she finally did kill herself. She already had a dislike of being in some man's room but Cooler hadn't touched her or abused her in anyway. </p><p>“I won't have you keeping the whole ship awake again,” Cooler replied. “You'll do as I say until your terrors recede.” </p><p>“I don't need to be treated like a child.”</p><p>“Don’t argue with me!” He roared, his tail whipping about dangerously. His anger subsided when he saw Kiri raised her hands to cover her head. He watched as her hands shook/ Cooler’s eyes narrowed. “Did you think I was going to hit you?”</p><p>She lowered her hands, unable to bring herself to look at him. She couldn't even get her voice to work as her lips trembled. God, she felt so pathetic. She wanted nothing more than to just curl up in a hole or disappear. She hated feeling this way but how could she feel anything but before this man? This tyrant?  </p><p>“I told you before, Princess,” Cooler hand moved closer to her, reaching out to curl her hair behind her ear. “Never again shall a blow land on your skin.”</p><p>She wanted to cry. “I know,” She choked out.</p><p>“You must be hungry,” He turned to leave the room. “I'll call for something. If you're not in my room within the hour I will come and collect you.”</p><p>As the door shut, Kiri felt herself fall back into her chair. Her heart was aching and she clutched at her chest. She was hesitant. The last time she had slept in Coolers room she had endured some impure thoughts about her savior. Thoughts that she never thought she would willingly have. Not after what Murltem had done to her. The very thought of her wanted Cooler to, to touch her like that made her sick. She believed that three years suffering at Murltem's hands had made her long for...sexual pleasure, no matter who it was from. It was disgusting. She was disgusting.</p><p>She didn't want to go but she knew that if she didn't then Cooler would just drag her in there. He would sit at his desk until she fell asleep. What he did afterwards she didn't know but he was always gone the next morning. It wasn't like he was actually in the bed with her but still...</p><p>But was it really Murltem that was making her feel this way? Was she sure that she didn't actually...have feelings for Cooler? She didn't know. Did she want to know? Kiri didn't know what she wanted. She was sure she might never know. What she did know, though, was that what she felt already Cooler was different than what she felt around Salza. Salza gave her a brotherly feel while Cooler...he was something else entirely. It was...un-explainable. </p><p>She couldn't do it. She couldn't go to his room. She wouldn't, no matter what he did to her. It just...no, she didn't need to explain herself to him. Let Cooler get mad. She would just...</p><p>Sighing to herself, Kiri let her desk and sat on her bed. Maybe she could fall asleep before Cooler came looking for her. She knew that trying to run and hide somewhere on the ship would be a bad idea. The only one that wouldn't give away her hideaway would be Salza but he had to ability to convince her to do anything, like just go to Cooler's room and sleep. </p><p>She tried to make herself sleep but it eluded her, just like she knew it would. She knew Cooler would be mad but she didn't have it in her to make her body move. Instead she just curled up beneath her sheets and closed her eyes, waiting. Time seemed to go by so slowly and as she was finally about to drift off she heard her door open.</p><p>She had been expecting it to slam open but instead it was slowly and softly, followed by soft footsteps to her bed after it was closed. She slammed her eyes closed again, acting like she was asleep, but nothing happened. A shadow passed over her and she took a peek. Cooler stood by her window, staring out at the stars, arms crossed as his tail lay on the ground behind him, the tip twitching as he thought to himself. <br/>Was he not going to wake her up? Was he not going to yell at her for not following his orders? He was going to be nice and just watch over her from here? She couldn't help but smile at that thought. Closing her eyes again, she found herself wondering something strange. Was Frieza like this with Zera? Did he treat her like a Princess behind closed doors. Did he show a side that only she got to see while the rest of the world only saw his hatefulness? Maybe, just maybe, Cooler and his brother weren't that different. Of course, she would never think that aloud.</p><p>“When we left Talric, I almost sent you from my ship and to my father,” Cooler's voice announced that the Icejin knew that she was awake. “It would have been the smart thing to do, but not the best. My father either would have tossed you aside or treated you just like Murltem did. I hate my father for spoiling my little shit brother, but I hate him even more for making me into what I am.”<br/>Kiri opened her eyes to find him still staring out the window. What did he mean? “What did he make you?”</p><p>“Greedy.” Cooler turned and stared at her. “In giving my brother everything, I became extremely greedy in acquiring and keeping everything that I wanted. Everything...and everyone.”</p><p>Sitting up, Kiri opened her mouth to speak again but found her voice caught in her throat as Cooler moved closer to the bed. His eyes never moved from her, locked with hers as he sat on the edge of the bed. The warmth of his hand as he placed it on her leg made her suck in a breath. Her body froze. </p><p>“When I took you from Talric, you became my responsibility and by doing so, you also became my possession and as I said, I'm Greedy when it comes to things that are mine. Even the thought of you being anywhere near my little brother without me there was infuriating but I told myself I had to trust you; and you didn't fail me. Whether or not Zera leaves now is up to her, but for you,  I'm proud of you. I know how you feel around others and I made you go anyway.”</p><p>“I told you I wanted to help,” She was still very conscious of his hand on her leg, and very conscious of the feelings twisting in her stomach; and her nether regions. “I feel...useless just staying here without helping.”</p><p>“You don't need to,” Cooler replied. “Your presence here is enough for me,” He gave her a smirk that looked odd on his face; it wasn't his usual one. “Not many I know would enjoy the memory of watching one such as yourself beating a man's face into the ground with a stone carving but I'm one of the few. And I wouldn't mind enjoying more.”</p><p>Kiri's eyes grew wide. “W-what?”</p><p>“You heard me,” He closed his eyes, that smirk still on his face. “You undoubtedly want to deny it, but your body won't lie to me. I can hear it; your heart. It's beating faster and faster, it always does when I enter the room. And it's doing so now,” His hand began to crawl up her leg; it made her stomach twist even more. “And it will continue to as long as your alive.”</p><p>“Stop,” Her voice was small. She felt the urge in her body growing stronger. If he continued...</p><p>“You needn't be afraid of me, Kiri,” He told her. “I'm not like that foolish bastard. I'm not using you; I want you. No harm will ever befall you again, whether or not you let me have you. You'll always be protected here and I'll wait until you're ready.” He opened his eyes again. “I can be quite persistent.”</p><p>“Don't you mean patient?”</p><p>“So, you don't deny it,” He commented. “Right now you feel it, don't you? Why fight it when you want it?”</p><p>She turned her head. “You don't understand...I don't know...what I want. What I'm feeling...I don't know if it's for you or if it's just because of...what Murltem turned me into. You...shouldn't waste yourself on me. I'm what...some would call damaged.”</p><p>“You think I care what others think?” Cooler shook his head. “No one needs to know what horrors you suffered and the only one who should care is me; and I don't. If I think you're good enough for me then that's all that matters. I'll convince you of that in the end.”</p><p>“Cooler,” She wasn't sure how to reply to all of this. What was she supposed to say? “What do you want me to say? What am I supposed to say?”</p><p>“You say whatever you want, whatever you feel. There is no right or wrong, not in this. Here, let me help you,” He leaned closer to her. “If you want me to stop,” His breath was hot against her neck and she gave a shudder as he gave a soft nibble on the lobe of her ear. “You need only say it.”</p><p>She closed her eyes, fearing the rough hands that she remembered from Murltem, fearing the slaps and the beatings, but instead she received nothing but soft caresses and warm tingling through her skin. She lost all her breath has Cooler's lips pressed against hers. She gave a gasp and he took the opening the gently glide his tongue in, probing and poking at hers. </p><p>She didn't know how to react but as he continued to explore her mouth she pushed back, unable to hold back the feeling in her body.</p><p>Cooler pulled back from her mouth with a look of victory as she glared at him, gasping for breath. The look of defeat on her face made his smile widen. “I'll treat you like what you are, Kiri. A Princess; no, a queen. My Queen.”</p><p>“Damn you,” She hissed, interlocking her fingers with his. “Damn you to hell.” </p><p>But she didn't mean Cooler. She was speaking to herself. She couldn't fight it, not with him doing this to her. She just prayed...prayed she wasn't making another mistake. She wanted nothing more than to believe him; she longed to believe him. Maybe...trusting him wouldn't be so bad. Maybe, just maybe...</p><p><em>~No, I could never send you away~</em> Cooler grinned before capturing her lips again. Thinking back on what he had told her, he couldn't help but agree even more now; especially when he had her practically melting in his arms. He'd never let her go again. <em>~I’m just far too greedy.~</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Goku - Strong Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you actually going to do this?”</p><p>“I can't really back out now, can I? Besides, it'll be fun.”</p><p>“Fighting Goku will be fun? Are you feeling alright?”</p><p>“Stop worrying, Cora. Besides, Goku can't hurt me.”</p><p>“You mean he WON'T hurt you. He'd never be able to live with himself if he did. If you hadn't of pulled that cheap shot on him, he would have refused to join this tournament at all.”</p><p>Raelynn gave a sigh and hung her head. “I know.”</p><p>Raelynn was 17 with long red-gold hair and bright green eyes. Normally seen in a dress of some sort, she decided to don her training Gi of green and white. </p><p>The adopted daughter of Master Roshi, the old man found her after the destruction of North City years ago and took her in when he couldn't find her family. She had no desire to fight until Roshi had taken Goku, Kando, and Krillin under his wing years ago and joined them, refusing to be left behind as her father 'played' with others. She had been there with Goku and the others through a lot of what had happened years ago but when Goku and Kando had gone to train with Kami, she had stayed with her father and continued to train with him, keeping a promise to the brothers that she would be as strong as them one day. That was the whole reason she was joining this competition, after all.</p><p>Today was 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Though it had been raining earlier, it stopped just in time. When Goku and his brother, Kando, greeted them, Raelynn had barely recognized either of them. Both had gotten so tall. Their personalities were still the same, though.</p><p>“Who'd have thought you would fall for the monkey-man?” Cora sighed.</p><p>“Like you can talk; or should I bring Kando over here?”</p><p>“Don't you dare!”</p><p>Cora was in her early twenties with long, lavender hair and blue eyes, she was dressed in jeans and a red tank top. Bulma's cousin, she was involved with the adventures with Goku and the others, acting as the responsible adult of the group. Not a fighter, she kept contact with Raelynn over the years, forming a strong bond with the younger woman. </p><p>Upon Goku asking why Rae wanted to join the tournament this year, seeming as how she refused to do so all the other times, she played it cool and decided to play a game with him. </p><p>
  <em>“If you beat me, I'll tell you.”</em>
</p><p>Goku had no idea what she was talking about, but had agreed to it happily with that goofy smile of his. God, that goofy smile; she hadn't realized how much she missed it. <br/>It's true that Goku had no idea how she felt about him, but that wasn't the same for Kando. </p><p>Though Kando was Goku's twin, he was...smarter than his brother; and more serious, as well. It was very apparent that Kando knew what Raelynn was planning and it shocked them all when the man announced that he was just going to join Roshi and the others in watching the tournament. Both Tien and Goku were shocked, having wanted to fight the young man, but in the end could not change his mind. <br/>The Elimination round was over leaving only 8 finalists. Tao, Tien, Goku, Raelynn, Piccolo Jr., Krillin, Shen, and a young woman named 'Anonymous'. </p><p>Raelynn had been surprised to see Tao there, and with some new, metal limbs, but grew angry at the appearance of a certain, green man. She remembered all about King Piccolo killing Krillin; he had almost done the same to her if Kando and Goku hadn't saved her. She had let her anger get a hold of her when she learned that Piccolo had killed Roshi. She followed Tien to his castle and tried to fight him but she stood no chance. If Goku and Kando hadn't of shown up when they did...</p><p>She wanted to fight Piccolo Jr, that was true, to get revenge for what his father had done to her, but if he was anything like the original...</p><p>They were having a brief break between the fights. </p><p>First was Tien VS Tao.<br/>Goku VS Anonymous.<br/>Raelynn VS Shen.<br/>Krillin VS Piccolo Jr.</p><p>Raelynn would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. If she were to beat Shen, then she would face Piccolo Jr. She knew that Krillin wouldn't beat him and from the way things were set up, she would only get to fight Goku if she were to beat the green man. This wasn't working out like it was supposed to at all!</p><p>Not far away,  Goku and Kando stood together, both wearing frowns on their faces. Twins, the only way to tell the two of them apart was by Kando's hair being a bit longer than his brother's. </p><p>“She's going to get hurt,” Kando told Goku, staring at Raelynn as she spoke to Cora. “This is Piccolo's son. She doesn't stand a chance. You have to stop her.”</p><p>Goku was silent for a moment. “I don't think that I can. She wouldn't want me to.”</p><p>“This isn't about what she wants, Goku. It's about what's best for her. I know you don't want her hurt. As Piccolo's son, I have no doubt he remembers just how much of a fight she put up against his father. He might be holding a grudge. If she goes up against this guy...she might die like Krillin did.”</p><p>Goku's frown deepened. He didn't like the sound of that at all. “If she faces him, I'll step in. But until I know for sure, I'll stay out of it. Who knows, Krillin might win.”</p><p>Kando snorted. “He has as much a chance of that as that old man has in beating Raelynn.” Both brothers laughed but it was half-heartedly. “Anyway, that woman...she looks familiar,” He was glancing at the woman Goku was going to have to fight. She was glaring at the two of them angrily. </p><p>“Yeah, that's what Yamcha was saying; until Rae knocked him out, anyway.” Goku smiled. “She called me Kando so I'm assuming she thought I was you. She got really mad that I didn't know who she was. Do you know her?”</p><p>“If I did, I would have said so,” Kando crossed his arms. “She does seem familiar...” Shaking his head, he turned from his brother. “It's about to start; good luck.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Goku grinned. “And don't worry, I'll take care of Rae.”</p><p>Kando mimicked his grin. “She'd want nothing more.”</p><p>Moving through the door, Kando was glad that his brother was a little dense. If he had revealed her secret to Goku, Raelynn would have killed him.</p><p>“Good luck, Rae,” Cora left her friend with a wave, leaving Raelynn with the worried feeling in her stomach. </p><p>She glanced at Goku though, and it brought a smile to her face. He always seemed able to do that. It didn't feel that long ago that they were just children. She remembered how he cried when he and Kando met their grandfather again at Baba's. She remembered holding him when they had to part ways again; both brothers had used her shoulder to cry on. She doubted that Goku was much of a crier anymore, though. It was after that she, Kando, and Goku went off on their own. Roshi had wanted her to stay with him, Krillin, and Yamcha to train but she snuck off after the brothers. It was going to be three years to the next tournament and she was tired of just seeing her father's island all the time. She didn't regret it, though. That was how she grew so close to Goku and Kando. She knew that they were stronger than her but that wasn't going to stop her. These last three years, she had been training with Tien; she had a few new tricks up her sleeves to surprise them all with; if she ever got to Goku. </p><p>Raelynn found herself ringing her hands as Tien fought with Tao. She knew that Tien was strong but with this guy...she knew all about Tao. How he was a great assassin and how Goku was supposed to have killed him years ago; it worried her.</p><p>“Don't worry,” Goku placed a hand on her shoulder with a grin. “Tien will be fine; he'll win.”</p><p>Raelynn gave him a frown. “How are you so sure?”</p><p>“Because, he's got Cyren rooting for him in the crowd, remember? He refuses to look weak in front of her.”</p><p>To be honest, Raelynn had completely forgot about her. Cyren was a quiet woman so she never stood out until she got mad. Sticking to the background, Raelynn had met the brown-haired woman while training with Tien. She knew martial arts, that was true, but Tien refused to let her fight in any of their battles against King Piccolo or try to join the Tournament; but with good reason. Cyren was blind. Raelynn was interested in how Cyren and Tien met but neither would tell the story. She had even tried to get it out of Chiaotzu but even the telekinetic refused to reveal anything.</p><p>On several occasions, she had seen Tien into a horrible rage but Cyren had been able to calm him down. The bond the two of them shared was strong; very strong. </p><p>Tien won, though he got a wound in his chest from a knife that Tao had in his metal arm, and Goku's fight with Anonymous was over quickly, revealing the young woman to be Chi-Chi. The daughter of the Ox King, Chi-Chi had come looking for Kando due to a promise they made years ago as children and had mistaken Goku for his brother. Raelynn watched as the woman practically jumped on Kando in the crowd after Goku had pointed him out and laughed before turning her attention back to the ring as Krillin and Piccolo Junior took up their own fight. Krillin held his own for a while, he had definitely gotten stronger over the last three years, but he was still no match for the green man. In the end, he forfeited and left the ring alive. </p><p>That meant that if Raelynn beat Shen, she was going to have to fight Piccolo Jr. She was nervous, excited, and angry all in one.</p><p>“Rae,” At her name, she paused from moving into the ring and turned to face Goku. He wore a serious look on his face, telling her that this wasn't a simple 'good luck'. </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“If you make it into the next round,” He began. “I want you to forfeit.”</p><p>She blinked, shocked. “What? Why?”</p><p>“As smart as you are, you should already know. I don't want you fighting him. You could get seriously hurt.”</p><p>“So Krillin can fight him but I can't?” She asked him. “How is that fair?”</p><p>“I know asking you not to isn't fair but I...” Goku closed his eyes. He couldn't get the image of Raelynn's bleeding body out of his mind.  If he and Kando hadn't arrived at Piccolo's Castle when they had...she would have died. “I don't want to risk that again. I can't do it.”</p><p>Raelynn gave him a smile. “I appreciate your concern Goku, but I'm going to have to refuse your request. How am I supposed to prove how strong I am if I just forfeit? I'm not a child anymore, Goku. Besides, you're who I really want to fight. And to get to you I have to defeat him,” She turned back to the ring. “I'll prove to you just how much stronger I've gotten.”</p><p>Goku watched as she entered the ring and gave a sigh. “You don't have to prove anything to me, Rae; I already know. I also know that I...”</p><p>Raelynn held a stone face, trying not to smile as she heard Roshi and the others cheering for her from the stands. Taking her place, she watched as the man, Shen, walked onto the ring with a goofy grin on his face.</p><p>“I wish you good luck,” The man bowed.</p><p>Raelynn smiled and returned it. “And the same to you.”</p><p>She knew she shouldn't get cocky but from what she had seen beforehand, she couldn't help it. Then again, the man was lucky; maybe too lucky. There was something definitely weird about him and her suspicions were confirmed when the fight started. This old man truly wasn't what he seemed to be.</p><p>“Stop playing with me,” She told him plainly, dropping her fists for a moment.</p><p>He blinked, a surprised look on his face. “Hmm? What do you mean?”</p><p>“I'm not stupid or simple minded like the others here. I know you're just playing. My father did it often when I started training under him. I'm here for a serious reason so either take this seriously too or you'll find yourself getting hurt, old man.”</p><p>“Hmm,” The surprised look turned to a smirk. “I'm impressed. Your father, who is he?”</p><p>“Muten Roshi. He raised me since I was young.”</p><p>“So...you know the Mafuba, don't you?” Raelynn's shocked look was all the answer he needed. “I'm afraid that I took the wrong body, then.” Shen closed his eyes. “Perhaps your body is the one I should have taken.”</p><p>Raelynn gave a frown. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“This is not my real body. I just borrowed someone else's body for a little while; transferred my soul to it. Perhaps I should have chosen a stronger form.”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes. “You...are you after Goku? If you are, I'll-”</p><p>“Oh, heaven's no!” Shen waved his hands. “I'm...well, here, let me show you.”</p><p>“Wha-”</p><p>Raelynn was standing in that ring one moment, the next she was in a black void, starring at the face of a wrinkled, green man in a white robe with the symbol 'Kami' on the front.</p><p>Fear struck her. That face.</p><p>“King Piccolo!” She roared, taking a fighting stance again.</p><p>“No, no, I'm not Piccolo!” The man told her, waving his hands frantically. “My name is Kami.”</p><p>She frowned, suspicion on her face still. “Kami? As in the one that Goku and Kando's been training with these last three years?”</p><p>“Yes. King Piccolo...he is my other side; all the evil that I had inside of me years ago. When your father's master locked him away with the Mafuba I thought he would no longer be a problem. But then he was brought back and Goku destroyed him but not before he left behind his reincarnation; that's who I'm after.”</p><p>She could believe that; weirder things had happened so far. “So I was right in thinking that they were related.”</p><p>“Yes; you're quite bright for a human.” </p><p>Raelynn frowned at him. “Considering that the only humans you have met in a long time has been Goku and Kando...” She left it there. “So, you're after Piccolo instead...why did you take this man's body?”</p><p>“Well, I had originally been going to ask Kando to use his but he didn't enter the tournament. I thought about Goku but...somehow I already knew that his answer would have been no. He'll want to fight Piccolo's son himself.”</p><p>“You're probably right,” Raelynn nodded. “He would have said no three years ago, too.” She grippe her chin. “So what now? I'm guessing you want me to lose so you can fight this guy?”</p><p>“I think I have a better plan.” Kami replied. “May I use your body instead?”</p><p>Raelynn raised a brow. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“Your stronger than this human. In the next round, you'll be a better match against Piccolo than this human is. Please. I can stop Piccolo Jr here and now!”</p><p>“And if you stop Piccolo in the next round, I'll be able to fight Goku in the finals!” Raelynn's eyes lit up.</p><p>Kami blinked. “Y...yes, I suppose that's one way to look at it.”</p><p>“You got yourself a deal!” She gave him a thumbs-up. “Just promise not to get me killed, old man.”</p><p>Kami opened his mouth to scorn her for calling him an old man but he smiled instead. These humans...they really could be entertaining.</p><p>“I appreciate this,” Kami told her, moving closer to her. “I'll repay you in the future.”</p><p>Raelynn shook her head. “Just get me into the finals with Goku; that's all the payment I'll need.”</p><p>Goku knew the moment something changed in Raelynn. He watched as she moved forward and flicked Shen in the head, knocking the man from the ring and onto the ground. The way she moved now as the exited the ring...it didn't read as the young woman he knew at all. He was even more sure of it as Shen got up, asking where he was at before running off. He wanted to go straight to Raelynn but he was already being called into the ring for his match against Tien. He had to finish this fast and talk to Raelynn. </p><p>When he finally was able to approach Raelynn, his fears were confirmed.</p><p>“It's you, isn't it, Kami?”</p><p>Raelynn turned with a smile. “I knew you'd notice. Don't worry, she agreed to let me use her body for a bit. I didn't do it against her wishes.”</p><p>Goku frowned. “You're here to wipe out that Piccolo creep, right? Why did you have to come yourself?”</p><p>Kami gave off a sigh. “Because you yourself cannot take him down.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“That's right. You will not be able to destroy Piccolo. My dear Son Goku...didn't you learn about the relationship between myself and Piccolo? That Piccolo and I are one in the same? That we were once a single being? And you were probably also told that if you kill Piccolo that I will also die. Now that you know this, I don't believe you will be able to finish this. I don't believe that you will be able to bring your whole body and soul into it.”</p><p>“I'll find a way to beat him without killing him.” Goku assured him.</p><p>Raelynn's eyes closed. “You know perfectly well that he's not just some naive person that you can just 'find a way' to beat. He's a seed that I sowed in the first place. I would like to resolve my own issues myself.”</p><p>“And yet you're using Raelynn's body to do it,” Goku commented.</p><p>“My dear Son Goku...I left the majority of your training up to Mr. Popo so I don't have a good grasp of your true strength, but...I know that I am the only one capable of destroying this Piccolo.”</p><p>“I don't like the sound of that. You'd better not be planning to die to defeat him. And you better keep Raelynn safe, too!”</p><p>“Even a god treasures his own life,” Was his reply. “Besides, it would be improper for a god to commit suicide, You humans showed me a good alternative; and don't you worry. I'll keep her safe. Well then, I guess I'd better go.”</p><p>Raelynn turned to the ring with an embarrassed smile. “Sorry, sorry, just got held up in the back.”</p><p>Piccolo was already waiting in the rung, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. “It would have been wiser to flee when you could.”</p><p>“Oh, that wouldn't be fun then, would it?”</p><p>Piccolo took his stance as the announcer started the match. “I'm afraid that I must end this quickly, for my destiny lies not with you, but with Son Goku.”</p><p>Raelynn gave a chuckle and a shake of her head. “You're planning to try for world domination again as soon as you kill Son Goku and everyone else in your way, right? My dear Piccolo, what a ridiculous thought; as always.”</p><p>Piccolo looked shocked. “You...you know this?”</p><p>“I won't let you have your way!”</p><p>Goku found his hands knotted into tight fists the entire time the fighting went on. And they stayed like that as he tried to control himself, trying not to run into the ring to grab Raelynn's body. He almost lost himself when Piccolo shot the Mafuba back at her but Kami had separated himself from her, leaving her unharmed. She sat up as the announcer reached the number seven, holding her head.</p><p>“Damn old man...” She hissed, pushing herself to her feet.</p><p>“I would have to agree with that.” A voice chuckled.</p><p>Looking up, Raelynn froze at the sight of Piccolo staring down at her. She had wanted to fight him. Well, here was her chance. </p><p>“Raelynn! Get out of there!” Goku cried out. </p><p>She heard Goku's cries but she ignored them as she glared at the green man before her. “I don't know if you know this or not, but your father nearly killed me three years ago. He was the cause of Krillin's death and he almost killed Tien, too. Beating you won't give me the same pleasure as killing him myself but it's a start.”</p><p>“You think you can kill me?” Piccolo smirked. “You should listen to your boyfriend over there; run while you can.”</p><p>“Shut it, you green bastard,” Raelynn took another fighting stance. “And let's do this.”</p><p>Piccolo obviously thought that this was going to be an easy fight but as Raelynn blocked blows and exchanged punches and kicks with him, he realized that he might have underestimated the human species more than he thought. He had to retreat into the air for a moment after taking a fierce blow to the face but was surprised to find the woman had followed him, sending him face first into the ring floor.</p><p>“Raelynn can fly?!” Krillin cried out.</p><p>Goku glanced at Tien. “Your doing?”</p><p>The man nodded. “She asked me to teach her. She was able to catch on faster then I expected.”</p><p>“Oh, you'll be the first I kill!” Piccolo roared, tossing his cloak aside as Raelynn landed with a smirk on her face.</p><p>“You can try.”</p><p>Piccolo had been hiding a huge portion of his strength though, and his anger at Raelynn besting him, if even for a moment, made him bring it out. He bulldozed her with attacks faster than most could keep up with. Raelynn tried to keep up with him but the green man's fury was unchecked, leaving her to just be a punching bag to him. She put up a good fight but she was rendered unconscious in the end as she was slammed into the ground by Piccolo's knee. He was about to follow through with a ki attack but Goku moved before he could, jumping in the way to grab her body.</p><p>“Stop it!”</p><p>“You're interfering,” Piccolo called to him. “That's against the rules, isn't it?”</p><p>Goku turned to the announcer. “She was already unconscious. He was going to kill her! Just call it a knockout and we can go to the final round in a minute after I know she's okay!”</p><p>Not waiting for an answer, he moved from the ring, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha hurrying forward to check on their friend.</p><p>“She shouldn't have tried to fight him,” Krillin growled. “She should have tossed in the towel.”</p><p>“That monster,” Yamcha didn't want to look at all the places she was bleeding from. “He didn't have to go this far.”</p><p>“He was making a statement,” Tien closed his eyes. “That's all this is to him, after all.”</p><p>“I'll place her in here. I'll be right back.” Goku moved into the waiting room and set her on a bench by the door. Roshi and the others were more than likely on their way right now to check on her. </p><p>Goku felt anger coursing through him. Watching as Piccolo attacked her like that...he was going to make him pay.</p><p>Taking the last Senzu bean he had, Goku forced Raelynn to eat it and gave a sigh of relief when she sat up.</p><p>“Thank Kami,” Goku sighed in relief.</p><p>Raelynn glanced around the see where she was. She then sighed. “I guess that means I lost, huh?”</p><p>“Of course you lost. Piccolo would be too much for anyone. I told you to forfeit!” Goku yelled at her. “Why didn't you listen to me?”</p><p>“Because you were always protecting me,” She told him, staring at her hands. “Both you and Kando were always there. You defeated the Red Ribbon army. You defeated King Piccolo. I always feel...like I'm weighing you down. I could barely keep up with you guys before the last world tournament. I've trained so hard to prove to you that I've gotten strong enough to protect you too, but in the end I'm still too weak. I-” At the hand on her head, she looked up into Goku's smiling face.</p><p>“You never had to prove anything to me, Rae.” He told her. “I know you're strong; maybe even as strong as Tien already. Besides, that's what men are supposed to do, right? Protect the ones they care about? If I couldn't protect the one that meant the most to me then I couldn't be your hero anymore, could I?”</p><p>“Goku...” She felt her cheeks getting red. She knew that their thoughts were different but to hear him say that... “I'm sorry. Next time, I'll...just do as you ask.” She closed her eyes. “I guess even thinking I could make it to the final rounds with you was a foolish idea.”</p><p>“Not foolish at all,” He grinned. “I'm just glad that you're safe now. We can have our own match afterwards so I can beat you and hear all about this secret you've been keeping from me. I think Kando knows what it is, but he refuses to spill the beans.”</p><p>Raelynn shook her head. “No, I think I would lose against you anyway,” She reached up and pulled his hand off of her head. “Instead, I'll tell you it now so you'd better not lose to that pointy-eared freak, you got it?”<br/>Goku blinked. “Of course I won't but if it's that big of a secret then I can wait until-” His words were cut off as her lips crashed against his, her hands gripping to the front of his gi and holding him close. </p><p>He knew that this was called a kiss from all the times he had seen Bulma and Yamcha do so on their adventures together, but he had never experienced one before. He didn't know how to explain it, but there was a strange feeling in his stomach; he had been feeling it since he and Raelynn had met in front of the tournament. He couldn't figure out what it was but he knew that it wasn't a bad thing; he kinda liked it. And, for some reason, doing it with Raelynn just felt...right.</p><p>Raelynn had to draw back for breath after a while but she placed her forehead against Goku's chest, unable to look him in the eyes; her face felt so hot.</p><p>“Does...that mean what I think it does?” Goku's voice asked her.</p><p>She swallowed. “What...what do you think it means?”</p><p>“Kando said that people exchange kisses when they have made the decision to live with eachother for the rest of their lives. When they're in love.”</p><p>Raelynn smiled. “At least you know that much.” </p><p>Goku stared down at the top of her head. “Does that mean...you're in love with me, Raelynn?”</p><p>She swallowed again. “And if I were to say yes?” Her answer was Goku's arms tightening around her, holding her close. She let the huge smile spread across her face. “We can talk more about this later, but only if you beat the crap out of that green guy, understand? If you lose-”</p><p>“Don't worry,” Goku squeezed her before letting go. “With you cheering me on, there's no way I'll ever lose again!” She blushed again as Goku kissed the top of her head before running from the area, giving her a wave before disappearing out into the ring. She then gave a little squeal of victory before letting her fall back on the bench to stare at the ceiling. </p><p>She did it. She finally told Goku how she felt; and he didn't reject her. He actually...seemed to return her feelings. </p><p>She gave another squeal, her joy skyrocketing even more. She couldn't wait to tell Cora. </p><p>No, she couldn't wait until this tournament was over. After that she would have Goku all to herself. She couldn't wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Vegeta - Consensual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Cora’s hands dropped at the voice. Why, of all people, did he have to show up now? And why here?</p><p>Then again, this was the training chamber that her uncle had created; and for him. Where else would this fighting-crazed bastard go?</p><p>“What do you want this time, Vegeta?“</p><p>The Saiyan crossed his arms as the doors closed behind him. “I'm waiting for a woman to get out of my training room so I can do my own.“</p><p>“Well, tough luck; I was here first, monkey-boy.“ She turned back to the controls. "Now I'm training, so leave me alone."</p><p>"What could a woman like you be training for?" Vegeta sneered.</p><p>"If you don't remember, we apparently have two androids that will appear in three years that will try to destroy the planet. I...have to do something!"</p><p>"Again, what can a woman like you do?"</p><p>This space warrior knew just how to piss her off.</p><p>"Piss off, you damn monkey!"</p><p>Vegeta couldn’t help but smirk. This earth woman had fire; like Siena. He knew that the moment they had met on Planet Namek.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’ll have to pry this Dragon Ball from my cold, dead hands, monkey-boy.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was almost creepy how similar the attitudes were between the two women but that didn't scare him in the least. Siena had disappeared the moment the warning about the androids were given. Vegeta had been wanting to talk to her, to start training with her, but it seemed that his cousin was holding a grudge against him for leaving Earth without a word after the events on Namek. Vegeta would admit that he did feel a bit of guilt in leaving her behind without a word, but he had to go by himself. It was a pride thing; she was used to them. She would get over it soon enough. </p><p>The Prince of Saiyans found himself living at Capsule Corp with Cora, Bulma, and their family. He had not been aware that the woman he had met on Namek lived in that huge house as well until there was a...rather embarrassing moment when she had walked in on him after he took a shower upon his return. She had only been wanting to use the washing machine. Walking in on a naked man had not been apart of that.<br/>Cora was about 27 years old with lavender hair pulled into a braid and bright blue eyes. In a pair of black, spandex capris and a white tank top, she wore a white sweatband around her head and white tennis shoes. She was currently using the simulator as a sparring partner with a blank face, trying to concentrate on dodging and striking like Raelynn had told her to.</p><p>Vegeta, 28, with his signature blue spandex, had spikey black hair that made him look taller than he actually was; Cora had learned at the Prince didn't like his height to be made fun of. <br/>Sometimes she just couldn't help it.</p><p>It had been almost four months since Frieza was defeated by the strange teens and Goku returned from space, and everyone had gone their seperate ways to train. Cora had been recieving help from Raelynn and Goku here and there but today she was on her own. That's why she was in the simulator that her Uncle Briefs had created. </p><p>She tried to concentrate on the tips that Raelynn had given her but any hope of that was lost as Vegeta decided to watch her; he finally decided to make comments after a short while.</p><p>"This is just embarrassing," He told her. "It's depressing, really. Do you have any idea what you're doing?"</p><p>"Nope," She answered truthly, blocking another blow. "I'm normally with Raelynn but she's busy today. Fighters like her and the others need a day off every now and then; even assholes like you." She gave a sigh and pressed the button, stopping the program. "I've really just used guns all these years; even used a sword to cut off the hands of a couple Red Ribbon Army guys before. I thought that after Namek things would go back to normal but Freiza's arrival made me realize that would never be. And now we only have three years before these androids show up."</p><p>"And you really think someone like you will be any help after three years?" Vegeta sneered.</p><p>"Honesty? Not really," Cora wiped sweat from her face with a towel before grabbing her water. "But I can't just sit around and do nothing. I have to try, even if I can't do anything. I refuse to live a normal life while you and the others train and risk your lives for us." As she took a drink, a frown formed on her face. "Why am I telling you this? I don't need to justify anything I do to anyone; least of all you! Now just-"</p><p>Vegeta knew that she was going to tell him to leave again but the sound of tubular bells cut her off, making her frown. He watched as she picked up a rectangular device from the panel and answered it. He had learned that it was called a phone and that was how they communicated here on this planet; kind of like scouters, really. He watched, semi-interested, as her face went from a grin to a frown.</p><p>"What do you mean they want money? They're the ones that dropped it off at the wrong stadium in the first place! Why should I have to pay them to fix their mistake?" She paused. Vegeta could barely hear a voice coming from the phone; it sounded paniced. "We have to get that stuff over there for the show tommorrow night. We have to...No, I'm not paying them! I don't care. I'll come move it all my damn self if I have to. Give me an hour; I'll be there."</p><p>Cora sighed as she hung up the call, running her free hand over her face. This was turning out to be a horrible day. Equipment for a show she was performing tommorrow night had been dropped off at the wrong stadium on the other side of West City; the rest of her day was going to be spent in traffic now; she needed that equipment at the other stadium and set up as fast as possible. She would need help to do so but Goku and Kando both were too busy training. Scratch that, everyone was too busy training to help right now. She knew that Goku would happily help her but he also lived so far away from West City that she would just be wasting time in going out there to just come back with him. Who could she...</p><p>An idea hit her. Would it work? It could...or it could backfire. </p><p>"Hey, Vegeta," Cora looked at the man. "You're pretty strong, right?"</p><p>The Saiyan blankly stared at her. "Are you serious right now?"</p><p>"What would I have to give you to get you to help me with something?"</p><p>He turned, crossing his arms. "There's absolutely nothing that you could give me to make me help you in anyway."</p><p>"Aww, come on! It'll only take a minute!"</p><p>"Why not go ask Kakarot or Okarot?" </p><p>"Because they're busy."</p><p>"And I'm not?"</p><p>"Come on, it's only moving a few things across town, I promise."</p><p>Vegeta stared at her in disbelief. "The Prince of all Saiyans does not 'move things across town'!"</p><p>"I'd ask the others but it'll take too long and since your cousin is now avoiding this place because of you, you're the only one strong enough I can ask!" The man turned his back on her and she sighed. How could she get him to help?</p><p>"I'll give you total control over the training room," Cora told him. "Anytime you want it, I'll leave you to it; and when you surpass the gravity limit I'll fix it and give you the next ones."</p><p>Vegeta turned and glanced at the woman again, taking her in. She sounded...desperate wasn't the right word but he couldn't think of another word to describe her actions at the moment.</p><p>In all honesty, he was surprised that she wasn't scared of him like the others were. Instead she liked to push his buttons; so did her cousin, though Yamcha liked to keep as much a distance between the Saiyan and his girlfriend as possible. Cora and Siena spent time together before his cousin secluded herself off with the Namekian. Maybe that was the reason she wasn't afraid.</p><p>"Anytime?" He questioned. "No matter what you're doing; and you can make the training harder?"</p><p>"As long as it doesn't kill you, yes. We're about to have androids come and try to wipe us out; I can't have you dying over something stupid like trying to jump from five hundred times gravity to a thousand in one swoop."</p><p>Vegeta was silent, frowning as he stared at the woman. He was going to make sure that she kept this promise.</p><p>"Then let's hurry up and get this over with." </p><p>Cora watched as Vegeta left the chamber, her mouth lightly falling opem. That was easier than she had thought. He gave in quite easily. She had been sure that she was going to have to beg him.</p><p>"Now, Earth Woman!"</p><p>She couldn't help but chuckle as she dashed out after him. Sometimes she forgot that Vegeta was an alien; and a prince, at that.</p><p>Since she couldn't fly like Vegeta and the others could, they took one of her uncle's air crafts. Vegeta didn't sit up front with her, choosing to sulk in the back, but it was hard not to feel the annoyance practically radiating off of the Saiyan Warrior.</p><p>She had an idea of why the man was angry, though.</p><p>Cora had been there for the events with Freiza and the arrival of the two...never-before-seen teens that could go Super Saiyan like Goku. She had watched as Vegeta told Siena that they were going to train for the Androids and then as his cousin completely blew him off, choosing to disappear with Piccolo instead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sorry, prince, but you're on your own here,” Siena turned her back to her cousin. “I've found myself a new training partner,” She slipped an arm through Piccolo's before lifting off into the air; the Namekian followed suit, trying not to look at the enraged look that he KNEW sat on Vegeta's face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cora understood why Siena had done that, though, and was on her side but she still felt a little bad for Vegeta.</p><p>"So," She decided to break the silence. "Is Siena your only family?"</p><p>She could feel his glare on the back of her head. "What part of genocide do you not understand?"</p><p>"I meant before that. No siblings?"</p><p>There was a pause. "I have...had a younger brother, Tarble, but..."</p><p>Cora nodded as he fell silent again. Frieza wiped out almost the entire Saiyan Race; just how old had Vegeta been during those evens?</p><p>"I lost my family too," She found herself saying. "My parents were killed during an attack from the Red Ribbon army when I was six. My uncle took me in afterwards. Just like you had Siena, I had Bulma. Though Bulma can be...is a total brat, she's still family."</p><p>Vegeta gave a snort. "And why are you telling me this?"</p><p>"It's called bonding, monkey-boy. You're living with us now so you're going to have to converse with us. You don't want every conversation to be awkward, do you? Unless you want to go get your own place somewhere like Siena did?"</p><p>Vegeta mumbled under his breath but didn't reply, making her chuckle.</p><p>The manager of the auditorium was waiting for them to arrive, tossing apologies left and right as Vegeta stood, glancing around the area. Not very many people were arround but he saw a stack of equpiment, as in amps and keyboards, standing there just inside the doors. He raised a brow and turned back to Cora.</p><p>"It's not your fault, Roc. Trust me, I won't be asking them for help again. If they think they can swindle me into giving them more money then they can kiss my-"</p><p>"Language, my dear," Roc, a tall, thin man with enough makeup on his face to make him pass for a woman. "No one wants to kiss a dirty mouth."</p><p>Cora gave a laugh. "Oh, I could think of a few," She continued to smile as Roc smacked her shoulder. "Thanks for standing guard until I got here."</p><p>"Of course, dear," Roc glanced at Vegeta. "As payment you can introduce me to your new boyfriend."</p><p>Vegeta felt his mouth drop open; Cora began waving her hands in a hurry before he could retort. </p><p>"No, no, you got it wrong! He's...just my new bodyguard!"</p><p>
  <em>~Sorry, Vegeta~</em>
</p><p>Roc looked disappointed. "Too bad; he's a cutie. I swear that I've seen him somewhere."</p><p>Cora rubbed the back of her head worriedly. ~He must recognize Vegeta from the news broadcast when he and Nappa first came to Earth. Hopefully he doesn't figute it out.~</p><p>"Listen here," Roc had approached Vegeata; the Saiyan just stood there with his arms crossed. "You keep a good eye on this little dove, you got it? If something bad happens to her then it's not the fans you'll have to worry about."</p><p>Vegeta glared at him. "Are you threatening me?"</p><p>Cora began to push her friend away. "No, no, Roc's just teasing. Get back to work and the two of us will be out of your hair soon enough."</p><p>"All right, dear. Don't forget about our lunch next week, alright?" Roc gave a wave over his shoulder. "Bye-bye, cutie."</p><p>Vegeta could only blink, trying to register the other man calling him cute. When Cora reemerged from the auditorium, he glared at her. "What the hell was that about?"</p><p>"Roc is...quite the character, right?" She gave a sigh, moving towards the amps and istruments. "He's a good guy when you get to know him." She glanced at him. "I guess you've never...met a gay man before, have you?"</p><p>"Gay?" He repeated. "Is that an alien species?"</p><p>Cora stared at him before breaking out into laughter. "Yeah, let's leave it at that for now," She moved towards her equipment. "Normally equipment would be storied in the Capsules that my uncle created but the last time I did that all my stuff was broken and ruined. Since then I've just hired people to transport it for me; apparently that's no longer a good idea now. I guess I'll have to get back to used in doing it. Hopefully it'll turn out better this time." Cora rubbed the back of her head. “Thanks for helping me, monkey-boy.”</p><p>“Stop calling me that,” he growled. “My name is Vegeta.”</p><p>She gave a smile. The Saiyan had told Yamcha and Bulma they were to only address him as 'Prince'. She was given his first name. “Of course.”</p><p>He gave her another look. “Just what do you need a bodyguard for?” She raised a brow at him but he glanced away. "I don't care; just curious."</p><p>She smiled as she began to pick up cords. "I'll tell you after we're done; and only over lunch, deal?"</p><p>"Lunch?" Vegeta repeated lowly. He wanted to get this down with as fast as he could to get to training. Then again, he was hungry. Food before working out wouldn't be a bad idea. It never was before.</p><p>They moved everything across West City before Cora took the Saiyan to a high class restuarant.</p><p>"Now, both Goku and Kando have the appetites of monsters and so does Siena, so I'm taking a swing and saying that it's a Saiyan thing," Cora flipped through a menu. "Get all you want; as a thank you for helping me."</p><p>Vegeta stared at her. "What are you playing at?"</p><p>She didn't glance at him. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"What else do you want from me? You're being unusually nice."</p><p>"Unsually nice?" She repeated. She had placed her menu down and leaned forward, her smile replaced with a frown. "You don't know anything about me. The only time you met me was on Namek when I refused to give you the Dragon Ball. You don't know if I'm mean or nice so keep your judgements to yourself." She returned to her menu, trying to ignore the glare the man was giving her.</p><p>There was an awkward silence between the duo until their food was brought to them. Cora watched Vegeta with a smile. She had been right; it was a Saiyan thing. She had eaten out with both Goku and Kando before. They could easily eat out a whole damn restuarant apiece; Siena could too. Vegeta was no different. </p><p>"What...what do the men here do to apologize to the women?"</p><p>Cora blinked and looked up at him, not sure she heard the Saiyan correctly. "What was that?" Vegeta stayed silent, refusing to repeat his question. He had paused in eating, only staring at the food before him. "Are you...thinking about your cousin, perhaps?" He glanced away, his lips turning into a frown. "I thought so." She set her fork aside and took a drink before continuing. </p><p>"I was with her, you know. The night you disappeared. She came looking for you, searching through our house. You really hurt her, Vegeta. Bad. How could you just leave her like that? She did nothing but boast about how you were just playing a game on her like when you were younger. After three days it finally dawned in her that you weren't coming back for her. What had she done to make you do that?"</p><p>"It wasn't her," Vegeta replied quietly. "It was me."</p><p>"I don't understand."</p><p>"Siena...her mother was my father's younger sister. My Father cared deeply for his sister, always protecting her. When Siena was born, my father told me to become strong to protect her with all that I could. We fought and argued, pushing eachother to our limits and further but never before had I let her get wounded. When she and Okarot fought on Earth and he wounded her like he had, I hated the thought of it. Loathed it. It made me realize that I wasn't strong enough to keep her as safe as I wanted to; as I promised too. And then, on Namek...I died, leaving her alone. Me, dying and failing the one promise I swore to keep."</p><p>Cora tapped her finger on the table. "So that's where you've been disappearing to."</p><p>"All she does is lower her power level and hide from me. I confronted the Namekian but he didn't have an answer for me. How am I...how am I supposed to make things right if she won't even see me?" He glanced at her. "She stayed with you after I left for a while. Do you know where she is?"</p><p>"I don't know exactly," She answered. "Piccolo doesn't exactly have a house that I know of but I can garauntee you that she's with him no matter what. Practically glued herself to him after you left. I know she got really sick and he took her to Kami's lookout to save her."</p><p>"T-to save her?"</p><p>"Yeah, apparently it was really bad. Considering she's not from Earth it's not that hard to understand." She closed her eyes. "I don't know your cousin well but I'm sure things will go back the way they were between you eventually. Maybe this space between the two of you is good for you both. It'll help you meet new people. Siena has, so maybe you should too." She glanced at him. "The world isn't entirely about fighting, you know."</p><p>Vegeta opened his mouth to retort but she continued,</p><p>"Then again, I guess for Saiyans that's all you had. You're warriors, through and through. It's kinda sad now that you think about it. Fighting is a part of who you are, I understand that, but now that you don't have to worry about Frieza maybe you should start looking for other things. Don't stop training, just try and...broaden your horizons."</p><p>Vegeta frowned at her. "Did you forget about the Androids?"</p><p>"That's three years from now," She frowned. "Well...two and a half. You can get some things in between now and then. You just have to try."</p><p>Vegeta was silent for a moment as you begin to shovel more food in his mouth. He then paused again and glanced back at the woman. "What are you going to be doing with all that junk anyway?"</p><p>"It's equipment not junk," Cora smiled. She knew that he was trying to change the subject. "And I'll be using it to do a concert."</p><p>He cocked brow. "You mean a musical performance?"</p><p>"Yeah that's right. While I do enjoy working with my uncle, I like music more." She gave him a look. "Your home had events like this right? Festivals and other things?"</p><p>He gave a snort. "We proud warriors didn't have time for such trivial things."</p><p>"Then you should come with me tomorrow night." She told him.</p><p>"I'll be busy training."</p><p>"Not at night you won't be," Cora reached for the water before her. "Like I said, even the best need a break sometimes, Vegeta." He stayed silent. "I invited Siena too. She seemed to love it last time social probably show up again."</p><p>"Fine, I'll go," He crossed his arms. "But if she's not there than I'm leaving."</p><p>Cora gave a smile. Apparently this man's one weakness, outside of a stupid pride, was his cousin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~I'm not bulletproof when it comes to you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't know what to say when you make me the enemy</em>
  <br/>
  <em>After the war is won, there's always the next one</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm not bulletproof when it comes to you~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Instead of sneaking in, you could just flat out let him know you're here."</p><p>Siena turned to the other woman with a huge grin on her face. "Never. I want to make him suffer for just a bit longer."</p><p>"Don't you think a year is long enough?"</p><p>"Nonsense; it's too short if you ask me."</p><p>Siena, 5'8' with short, black hair that fell loosely around her face and dark eyes, wore a pair of jeans and a white, long-sleeved top with a pair of white boots. The woman had been glancing inside the training chamber where Vegeta was currently training and Cora had spotted her from her bedroom window and come to talk to her. </p><p>"What you plan on doing now? You didn't come just to stare at him, did you?"</p><p>"No, not entirely. Piccolo disappeared on me so I figured I would go pay Kami another visit. Did you know that Kami and the original King Piccolo were once one being? And that Piccolo almost succeeded in taking over the Earth?"</p><p>Cora rubbed the back of her head with a smile. "Y-yeah, I was kind of there for it. Goku and Kando were the ones that stopped the original King Piccolo, resulting in the birth of the Piccolo that we all know now."</p><p>"I'll have to remember to thank those two boneheads next time I see them. If they hadn't defeated the original then I wouldn't have my green man. You won't believe how adorable it is when they blush; especially Piccolo."</p><p>Cora's eyes widened. "You seriously got that stoic Namekian to blush? Hell most have frozen over."</p><p>"It's not hard as you would think. Everyone's capable of blushing; even Vegeta."</p><p>"Now that is something I don't believe."</p><p>"You'd be surprised." Siena turned from the training chamber and continued to smile. "I'm gonna take off. Don't tell him I was here."</p><p>"You'll have to face him again eventually, Siena." Cora told her. "I know he's your cousin so you know him better than anyone else, but he really does feel bad about leaving you here like this. I know he goes searching for you but you always disappear and run from him. You should give him a chance to explain himself; he did it for a good reason."</p><p>"A good reason, huh?" Siena gave her a frown. "For a good reason or not, Vegeta left me. What good reason could he possibly have and not tell me?! Why would he tell you instead?!"</p><p>Cora pinched her lips together. Vegeta had told her his reasons but she didn't feel that it was her place to reveal them to Siena. This was something that he had to do to his cousin on his own. That, and she also didn't want the prince to get angry with her. She was on, I guess you could call it a good side, and she didn't want to jeopardize that. Just the other day she'd seen Vegeta and Yamcha get into a shouting match before Vegeta had blown-up the Baseball player's car. Poor Bulma really let the Saiyan have it before he flew off to cool down somewhere, AKA the roof that Cora had been sunbathing on at the time. She had told the Prince to go find somwhere else to hide but he just gave her a snide remark and stood there, arms crossed in silence as he gazed over the city. She shrugged and returned to the book she was reading. </p><p>"You said Piccolo disappeared; do you know where?"</p><p>Siena glanced away, dropping her previous question. "I'm sure he's helping Kando train Gohan again. I'm sure that Goku and a few others are there, too."</p><p>"Why don't you join them?"</p><p>"I did for a little while but Kando kept asking me to help him train and turn Super Saiyan. I shot that down real quick. It's why I don't go anymore. It was annoying."</p><p>As a Saiyan herself, Siena was able to go Super Saiyan as well; she proved that after the fight with Freiza when she confronted those two teens that could do the same. </p><p>Cora was still curious about the duo that had done off with Frieza and his father but she had more important things to think about right now.</p><p>"All right, but think about what I said. Vegeta really is sorry."</p><p>Siena gave the other woman a frown before taking off into the air. Cora watched after her for a moment before moving back to the house, not noticing that Vegeta was standing outside of the training chamber now, watching as she left.<br/>...<br/>"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?!"</p><p>The words came out in a screech as everything that Cora was carrying fell from her hands. </p><p>"I'm training; leave me be."</p><p>Cora stared, mouth hanging open. Vegeta was in the traing chamber again, dodging blasts and what not from the machines inside. Normally he would be doing gravity training but he had decided not to; and for good reason. The Saiyan had several broken ribs and even more wounds than that; Cora knew because she had to wrap him up the day before because he had collapsed in the chamber. She had just returned from a lunch with Roc when she noticed the sounds from the chamber going off. She had been hoping to see Siena or even Kando in there but her luck wasn't that good.</p><p>"You're crazy," She growled, running into the chamber towards the control panel. Her movement made a few machines turn to her but she ignored them, slamming her hand on the big red button to stop the chamber. "I thought it was a pride/ego thing but now I see that you're just a fucking psychopath. </p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" Vegeta growled, landing on the ground infront of her, eyes hard. </p><p>"Saving your life, dumbass!" She replied. "You can paralyze yourself by doing something stupid like this! One slip of those broken ribs and it can ruin your spine; then where would you be? Useless!"</p><p>"Useless?!" Vegeta felt his anger rise. "How dare-"</p><p>"Yes, I dare!" She took a step forward, glaring into his face. They were close in height, making it easy for her. "We don't have healling tanks here for you, dumb-ass! You could seriously..." Her eyes landed on the entrance. When she had entered, she had dropped everything to run in. The machines attacked her but she had moved past them. Instead, one of their beams him the packages that she had been holding. "Oh..."<br/>Vegeta took immeadiate notice to the change in her voice; the look on her face. "What?"</p><p>She moved past the man with a frown. "It was the new outfit that Roc made me for my performance tommorrow night." She picked the burnt bag up and gave a sigh. "He's going ot be pissed. And he spent so much time on it, too."</p><p>"Can't he just make another one?"</p><p>Cora shook her head. "There's not enough time. I'll have to go through my closet. First I ahve to tell him..." She turned back to Vegeta with a frown. "The Chamber is offical locked until you're completely healed."</p><p>The man glared at her. "That wasn't part of the deal. You told me you would give me full control at any time AND give me the gravity limit that I want."</p><p>"Yeah, I also said as long as it wouldn't kill you!" She yelled. He froze; it had been a while since she yelled at him. "Until you're completely healed I refuse to unlock the chamber so get over it. And don't even think about going to Bulma or my uncle; I'll tell them to refuse you."</p><p>Vegeta opened his mouth to argue but the woman left the chamber, the ruined costume still in her hands. Normally he wouldn't care but, for some reason, he felt guilty. If he hadn't been in the chamber then-<br/>No, what was he thinking? This was in no way his fault. It was the woman's fault for even coming in the chamber and getting involved. Why should he feel guilty? Why should he feel anything?!</p><p>Moving to the panel he tried to restart it but the woman hadn't been lying; she had completely shut it down. Giving a growl, he tried it a few more times before giving a sigh. If he couldn't turn it on then there was no need for him to be here anymore.</p><p>Exiting the chamber, he had to freeze just outside. </p><p>"Well, well, I didn't want to believe it. You are trying to kill yourself, aren't you?"</p><p>Siena stood there, arms crossed, staring at her cousin with a frown. Vegeta felt his mouth drop open for a moment before he shut it, relief washing over him. </p><p>"What are you-"</p><p>"I only came because Cora wouldn't stop badgering me," Siena cut him off. "She was worried that you were pushing yourself to far; I can see that she was right." She shook her head before givng her cousin a small smile. "You can't do anything right without me around, can you?"</p><p>"What makes you say that?"</p><p>"Hell, you can't even flirt with a woman right."</p><p>Vegeta blinked. "What the hell are you on about?" Siena moved forward and pulled at the bandages on his ribs; Vegeta gave a growl, jumping back. "What the hell are you doing!? Do you know how long it took her to wrap me up!?"</p><p>"And yet here you are, training. Are you trying to get more wounds so Cora HAS to wrap you up again?"</p><p>Vegeta's mouth opened and closed several times before he narrowed his eyes. "I...you...what do you want, Siena?"</p><p>The woman's grin expanded, clearly enjoying her cousin's loss for words. She locked her arm around his shoulders, careful not to touch his ribs again. "Come with me, my dear cousin. We need to have a conversation; a LONG conversation."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~Maybe I'll crash into you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Maybe we would open up these wounds</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We're only alive if we bruise</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So I lay down this armor~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Your position is off."</p><p>Cora gave a jump. Having been so concentrated, she hadn't realized that Vegeta had entered the chamber and was watching her. It had been a few days since she had locked Vegeta out of the Chamber. Roc had been furious about the costume he made being ruined but he had forgiven her and set to remaking it for the performance she would be giving next month. He wanted to beat the hell out of Vegeta, of course, but she refused to let the duo cross paths any time soon. </p><p>She stared at the Saiyan. "What do you think you're doing in here?"</p><p>"Making sure you don't turn out like me."</p><p>She blinked, only able to stare for a moment. Vegeta's face was blank, no sign of his joking or teasing or angry comments in sight. "You're actually serious, aren't you?"</p><p>He glanced away. "I'm always serious."</p><p>She frowned. "You're still not completely healed so you're still not getting in here."</p><p>"No, I..." Vegeta turned his gaze away. "I came to...help you."</p><p>Cora couldn't help but gawk. "Who are you and what have you done with Vegeta?"</p><p>He stared at her. "There is only one of me."</p><p>"Of course there is." She siged. "So, just why are you here?"</p><p>He pulled an uncomfortable look. "Siena said I should...thank you for...looking after me..."</p><p>"Ahh, now it makes sense." Cora sighed, turning her back. "Your cousin is the only one that can force you to do things, isn't she?" She shook her head, not seeing the frown that appeared on Vegeta's face. </p><p>She knew that Siena had been around her cousin; that was the only reason why Vegeta hadn't shown up to the chamber for the last week, banging on the panel to get it to work. It made her happy. She knew just how guilty the man was feeling, especially after living with him for over a year, and she couldn't stand it anymore. She had tracked down Siena and was able to convince Piccolo to asking the Saiyan woman to talk to her cousin; she almost couldn't believe that Piccolo agreed to help her and even more surprised when the Namekian told Siena that he would be waiting for her at Kami's when she got done talking. She had seen that famous blush Siena liked to talk about and only made it worse when she told the Namekian that it was cute.  </p><p>"The only thanks that I need is you promising not to kill yourself. I don't want you hurting yourself like you have. The worst things get the longer you have to wait to train again. I don't want to come in here one day and find you collapsed on the ground again. That was just..." </p><p>Cora knew that this is the last thing that she should care about but that day she came in and found Vegeta collapsed on the ground sent her into full panic mode. She lost her mind and started screaming for her uncle; thank God he was in the yard.</p><p>"Just promise me you won't overdo it anymore; please."</p><p>The Saiyan didn't reply and so she stopped talking to, instead choosing to return to her training. She focused her mind on the program before her and began to release pent-up rage that she felt going through her. There was a lot of mixed emotions going through her she put them all into the fighting, choosing to ignore everything around her at the moment they had a little less than two years to get ready for what was about to happen, to get ready for the Androids. She was beginning to feel that this training she'd been going through was pointless. She told herself when she started that she knew she wasn't going to be able to do anything to help against the Androids. Now that the time is getting closer though she felt disheartened; useless. </p><p>It hurt; alot. That was why she hadn't been in contact with any of the others, lately. She hadn't even been talking to Bulma. Dr. Briefs had approached her about the noticable change in her personality the other day but she had told her uncle that she was alright. It had been a lie.</p><p>"Here," Vegeta's voice sounded in her left ear, pulling her from her thoughts. She hadn't even realized that he had moved, let alone came this close to her. Her body went stiff as his hands moved her arms. "Is where your arms should be. Anywhere else can leave you open for an attack."</p><p>Cora waited for him to move back but he stayed there; she could feel the heat from him on her back, his mouth still close to her ear. "You're too stiff. Each battle is different. Some you need to be stiff, others loose; it all depends on the type of fighting that's about to take place. In here, you can be loose."</p><p>"It...it's kind of hard," She found herself replying.</p><p>"That's because you're still a novice. Your nerves are high; stretched to their limits. That's why you keep missing the blocks that can easily be taken care of. Now, do it again."</p><p>Cora gave a breath of relief when the Saiyan finally backed away from her. She tried to concentrate on her training but with Vegeta watching her now, it seemed to be even harder than usual.</p><p>"You're distracted." </p><p>"I wonder who'se fault that is." she growled, slamming the stop button. Vegeta stood to the side, arms crossed and watching; she tried not to glance at him as she sat on the floor, wiping sweat from her face with a towel. Things were silent for a while before she could no longer take being stared at. "Don't you have anything better to do?"</p><p>"Since you won't let me train in here, no. Siena's not coming today so you're all I have."</p><p>Cora opened her mouth to reply but shut it again. His words...that was kind of true. Vegeta had come here to destroy the Earth and use the Dragon Balls for immortality. He wasn't exactly on anyone's friend list. The only one that accepted him, really, was Goku and herself. She was all Vegeta had when Siena wasn't talking to him; she hadn't realized it before. So...all those times he just stood on the roof while she was subathing or she he watched her in the chamber...was that Vegeta trying to have...social activity? She now felt guilty for snapping at him.</p><p>"You know...I have another show coming up soon...if your intrested in getting away from her for a night." Siena hadn't shown up for the first show like Vegeta had wanted but the Saiyan had stayed backstage the entire time. She wasn't sure what he was doing, and he had made fun of her when they were reunited, but he had actually stayed; it had surprised her.</p><p>"During your shows..." Vegeta's voice was slow. "Why do you hide your face?"</p><p>Cora couldn't help but smile. On stage she hid her face behind a mask. Raelynn had asked her the same question a few years ago. "My family gets enough publicity enough as it is. Any more and I'd be stalked everywhere."</p><p>Vegeta frowned. "Then what's the point of doing it?"</p><p>She blinked.  "The point?" She fell silent for a moment. "Because it makes me happy. Just like you like fighting, I like music. You wouldn't give up fighting, would you?"</p><p>"Not on your life."</p><p>"And I won't give up on music. I don't care if no one likes it; I'll continue to make it for me. Me and no one else."</p><p>And so, while he was healing, if he wasn't with Siena then he was watching Cora, giving her tips on her stances and other things. She had made a joke about wanting to learn to fly one day and Vegeta had grabbed her by an arm and flew her around the grounds. She screamed so loud that he complained about a busted ear drum afterwards; he had yet to do it again. </p><p>Cora found herself enjoying the time she had with Vegeta. He had accompanied her to the last three shows that she had; she was starting to believe that he enjoyed her music, though he happily told her that he only came to make sure she didn't get killed by the fans. She had gotten used to Vegeta's personality and the duo shot back and forth at eachother over the smallest things; Siena happily pointed out that they looked like a married couple on her last visit, resulting in an angry Vegeta cursing at her and Cora shooting her a deadpan look before leaving. </p><p>Cora admitted that Vegeta was good looking, she always thought that, but after all that had happened there was no way in hell that she was going to even think about doing anything to him. At least, that's what she wanted to say. Ever since that day in the Chamber, when Vegeta stood so close, she had been having weird dreams about...intimate things with Vegeta. And the man walking around without a shirt now that he was fully healed again didn't make it any better, either. She had to turn around or hurry into a room whenever she saw him in the halls now so he wouldn't look at her red face. She found herself only being able to really face him now was when she wore the mask she had for her shows. It was...embarrassing. </p><p>Cora gave a hiss, her right hand leaping to her left arm, holding the wound that now sat there. Moving forward, she shut the chamber down again, biting her bottom lip. She had let herself get distracted with the thoughts of the Saiyan again; that had been happening alot lately.</p><p>"You cannot be serious; again?" The voice made her flinch. Of course he would show up and watch it happen. He always did. "What is wrong with you?"</p><p>"I don't know..." She couldn't face him. She felt...ashamed. Imagine, her being ashamed; and infront of him! "I just can't concentrate lately. My mind...I can't get it to focus." She sighed and turned to grab her water; her arm burned. "My nerves must be shot."</p><p>"It's because you're pushing yourself to hard." Vegeta's words made her pause and for the first time in almost three months she faced him without a mask on her face. He was staring at her, arms crossed and a frown on his face. "Your body isn't used to training like this. You've been in her almost every day, including all that ridiculous crap you do at your shows. You need to give your body time to heal."</p><p>"Coming from the man that was in here with broken ribs, right?" She growled, unscrewing the cap on her bottle.</p><p>"The difference is that I've been doing this since I was a child. You just started."</p><p>'It's been over a year! I shouldn't be having these problems!"</p><p>"Then perhaps this is your body telling you that you're not meant to be a fighter."</p><p>His words froze her; stung her. For some reason, hearing Vegeta say that, it was like he was telling her that she was useless; wasn't needed. </p><p>In all reality, that was probably true. After all the training Yamcha and Tien and Krillin did they were still no match for Vegeta when they came to Earth and definitely not Freiza. Next to the Saiyans here, Piccolo was the strongest person on the planet. She really had been trying to be something she couldn't be, hadn't she?</p><p>"Come with me." Vegeta's words made her look up again to watch as the Saiyan left the Chamber. With a cocked brow, she followed him all the way back to the main building; she felt her brows rise higher as he led her into a bathroom before frowning as he grabbed a medkit from a cabinet.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"What does it look like?" He growled. "With your trembling hands you wouldn't be able to wrap me up, let alone yourself."</p><p>Looking down at her hands, Cora frowned. Vegeta was right; her hands were shaking. She knew that it wasn't from the wound though. She had found herself shaking like this alot around Vegeta. At least at frist. It normally disappeared after a few minutes but apparently that wasn't the case this time. She had a good idea as to why that was and when she felt her face getting hot she silently cursed at herself and averted her eyes, trying to think about anything else except the man that was standing there and about to...</p><p>She felt her body give a jump the moment his skin touched hers. She had touched him when she wrapped him up, and when he decided to reposition her in the chamber, but there was something about this, maye it was all in her head, but his skin made her heat up even more that usual; she felt like she was on fire. </p><p>Chancing a glance, she took in the serious look on Vegeta's face (like there was ever anything but a serious or angry look). He was taking this very seriously. </p><p>"You're surprisingly good at this."</p><p>"Zera showed us how," Vegeta replied, concentrating on the bandage. "I had to do it several times when Siena and I were younger and after trainings when Zera wasn't around."</p><p>Cora closed her eyes. She remembered Zera; that was the woman that had loved Freiza; right before he killed her, anyway. She had met her only once and that was when she showed up to kill her brother, Zarbon, and give Vegeta and Siena a warning about leaving Namek before Freiza found them. She had thought of the two Saiyans as her own children. She had gone against Freiza and told them to leave before they got hurt. Siena thought very highly of the other woman and had been crushed when she learned that Frieza had killed her. </p><p>Remembering that made her think of Vegeta's death. She hadn't been there to see it at the time but she found a pain in her chest at the thought of it. Sure, she knew that death in battle really had almost no consequence to her friends but the thought of really losing someone important like that...</p><p>Important? When the hell had Vegeta become important to her? To anyone here, outside of his cousin, of course? Maybe she was working herself to hard with all the cra that she was putting on her body. It was starting to effect her mind as well, it seems. Who in their right mind would want this short, angry, prideful, fighting obsessed, asshole in their lives, let alone in their bed?</p><p>Her eyes widened. Did she...did she really...I mean, she couldn't dent it in her dreams but for her to willingly admit to herself that she would like nothing more than the take this asshole to bed...</p><p>"I must have been hit harder than I thought."</p><p>"No, you're just wearing your body down," Vegeta commented. "You're banned from the Chamber for a few days until you get your mind together."</p><p>She stared at him, her mouth hanging open. "It's my Chamber; you can't ban me!"</p><p>"You're banned." He told her plainly. </p><p>"When did you become my boss? This is my damn house!"</p><p>"No, it's your uncle's house and since you can't seem to make a decision on your own then I'll make one for you."</p><p>"And when did you decide that I needed your help? I'm an adult; I can take care of myself."</p><p>"Obviously not. If you're going in there with a clouded mind you'll get hurt; or worse."</p><p>"Coming from the idiot that went in there with broken ribs and a cracked femur!" Their roles were reversed now; she remembered having a similar conversation with him. Normally she would have just walked away but for some reason she was going to stand her ground and fight him every step of the way. He couldn't ban her from anything here; not in her own house.</p><p>"That's different."</p><p>"How is that different?! You were in a state much worse than I am!"</p><p>"It's different because I am a Saiyan while you're nothing but a human."</p><p>"That's always your excuse! You can't keep using it forever!"</p><p>"Then how about because I'm older?"</p><p>"That's the most retarded thing to come out of your mouth, Monkey-boy."</p><p>"I told you not to call me that anymore, dammit!"</p><p>"I'll call you what I want, you stupid, inbred, callous mon-"</p><p>Cora's voice was cut off as Vegeta slammed a hand on the wall, pinning her between him and the wall. His face was close; so close.</p><p>"Do NOT call me that again."</p><p>Cora felt her knees start to teremble but she held her ground. If this man thought that he was going to scare her then he had another thing coming. She would defy him every step iof the damn way. </p><p>"Or what, monkey-boy?"</p><p>his answer was not what she had been expecting. She was ready for him to blow a hole in the bathroom wall or hit her but a kiss was the last thing that she had even thought of; it never even crossed her mind. <br/>The kiss was hard, but considering that it was coming from Vegeta what else could you really expect? Cora felt her eyes widen, her mind going blank. She had fantasized about kissing him, yes, but for him to be doing it...was she dreaming?</p><p>Giving in, she pressed her lips back, deepening the kiss. She parted her lips and Vegeta didn't even wait before his tongue entered her mouth, searching for every taste of her that he could get. She fought back for domanace, trying not to moan as his free hand began to travel over her skin, careful not to touch the wound on the arm that he had just taken care of. </p><p>When the Saiyan finally pulled back for a breath, Cora felt all her senses come back to her and she pushed him back; he didn't go very far. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"</p><p>He gave her that smirk of his. "Oh, I think it was very obvious. Don't tell me that you're embarrassed."</p><p>"Disgusted, more like it," She growled, trying to push past him but he moved his other arm up, trapping her again. "Get out of my way."</p><p>"And what if I say no? Afterall, I didn't see you rejecting it; you were practically begging for it."</p><p>"I...you...I was not!" She felt her face growing hotter than she eve3r thought possible. "Just...just let me go and we can both forget that this ever happened!"</p><p>Vegeta gave a grin. The Earth woman was trying so hard to keep from faultering and giving in but he had practically already won; that was proven when she kissed him back. Who'd have thought that his cousin would be right about something like this. Perhaps it really was a woman thing like Siena had told him. He wasnt' sure if it was becuase this woman challenged him every step of the way but he definitely felt a longing in his lower regions for her; it had only grown stronger over the time he spent here. He had been coonfused until Siena had  returned and began to talk to him again. </p><p>He moved his face closer. “Now why would I want to forget that?" His hand moved from the wall and back to her skin. She huddered as his hot skin settled against the crook of her neck, his fingers running lightly across. She gave a gasp, trying her hardest to not look at the man before her. "That sounded like an offering to me and I’m the type of prince that doesn’t like to return them unused.” Oh, if this woman’s face could get any redder. “Now, tell me,” His hand curled around the back of her head now. “What is it that you really want me to do?”</p><p>“Besides rotting in a hole for nearly destroying the earth and killing my friends?”</p><p>Vegeta’s grin grew. There was that fire of her’s. Honestly, if she didn't fight back during this...</p><p>“Go on,” He cooed at her. “It’s just the two of us here now. What do you want me to do?”</p><p>With his words, Vegeta’s face got closer to hers, his left hand now resting on her hip. Cora felt all restraint fly from her. Her body seemed to move on its own, molding against his as her hands began to brush all over him. Vegeta gave himself a victory smirk as his lips captured his prize.</p><p>All thoughts of right or wrong or the screams trying to remind her of just WHO it was she was making out with left her mind as the two fought for dominance over the other, touching and feel every part of the body before them as they did so. Cora gave a jump as his hands slid over her breasts; never before had she been touched by a man; it was quite embarassing, really, but she let herself go as the heat began to build up more and more.</p><p>She was the one to break off the kissing now, but she had no intention of stopping there.</p><p>"Your room or mine?"</p><p>Vegeta felt his smirk widen; she was giving herself to him. Good.</p><p>His answer was silent as he just turned away and left the bathroom; she followed as if on a leash, both of their steps quick in the halls of the building. Neither wanted the moment to be ruined with the sight on unnecessary others. Vegeta led them straight to Cora's room and practically threw himself back at her before the door was even closed. Tearing at their clothes left and right, Cora didn't even think about being embarrassed as he stared and palyed with her naked body. Her eyes were focused on his own. Sure she had seen Vegeta walking around shirtless before but this...this was like a totally different experiance in and of itself and one that she planned on burning into her memory for the rest of eternity. </p><p>Vegeta took charge and tossed her down onto the bed, ignoring everything else as his lips traveled across her skin, teasing her with nips and licks as he went. She felt his hot breath on her stomach as he laughed when he found her ticklish spots, his arms and legs pinning her down when she tried to squirm away from him. She fought him as he continued on lower, asking him to stop, but her pleas turned to squeals of pleasure as he enjoyed himself. She felt so awkward but it was lost as bliss hit her, ripping his name from her throat. </p><p>Vegeta wasted no time in returning, crashing his lips against hers as he stared into her eyes, the smug, prideful look in his eyes clearly announcing that he was enjoying this just as much as she was. </p><p>"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"</p><p>Neither of them had heard the door open but at the screech, both turned to find Bulma standing in the doorway, her mouth hanging open in shock and eyes full of anger. Cora felt more embarrassed than she ever had before and pulled the sheet up over her chest as she shoved Vegeta off of her. That smug look on his face told her that the Saiyan was enjoying every second of this.</p><p>"What the hell, Bulma?"</p><p>"Don't what the hell me, Cora!" Her cousin roared. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"</p><p>"Well...I..."</p><p>"I'm calling the police!" The blue-haired woman roared. "You're going to jail for rape, pal!"</p><p>“He-he wasn’t raping me, Bulma,” Cora hid her face in her hands. “It’s called sex! It’s all consensual.”</p><p>"How can you be consensual with that?!” She pointed at the naked man barely covered by a sheet.</p><p>Vegeta continued to lean against the pillows, pride and smugness clearly on his face as he glanced between the two women. “Easy; I’m me.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make any sense!” Bulma growled.</p><p>“Would you just please leave?!” Cora roared, not sure how much more she could take. She gave a breath of relief as Bulma slammed the door shut behind her. A breath was all she was able to do before Vegeta pounced on her again, trapping her beneath his body.</p><p>He grinned down at her. “Shall we continue?”</p><p>
  <em>~What the hell am I doing?~</em>
</p><p>Cora knew that the best idea would be to stop this right here and now but there was just something about this man that made her want to ignore the common sense in her mind and just...do what she wanted. WHO she wanted. </p><p>Giving into the feeling, she rolled the Saiyan onto his back, ready to give just as much as he gave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Piccolo - Counting Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>~She's late~</em>
</p><p>Piccolo wore a frown on his face as he floated there before his waterfall, participating in his usual routine of meditating. At least, that's what he was supposed to be doing.</p><p>It had been nearly two years since the events on Planet Namek. In that time, a certain woman named Siena had been living on her own in a forest just outside of West City; in HIS forest. After all that had happened, Piccolo had made it his duty to keep a firm watch over the female Saiyan. At first he had been worried about her actions but his worries were proven wrong; the woman was nothing like her cousin, Vegeta.</p><p>Siena trained, yes, but after Vegeta had abandoned her to go back out into outer space on his own, she had lost all thoughts about destroying the Earth or its inhabitants. Everyone stayed away from her though; save for Tien and Kando.</p><p>Goku's brother had been trying to get the female Saiyan to help him turn Super Saiyan like his brother but she had shot him down at every turn. Tien, on the other hand, had been spying on the woman's training. The three-eyed human wanted nothing more than to get revenge against the one that had killed him and Kando both during her first trip to Earth.</p><p>He took the task of watching over the Saiyan woman personally because with Goku now lost in space doing...whatever it is he was doing, Piccolo was the next line of defense incase the woman tried something. So far there was nothing to be worried about. The woman basically stayed in the forest or went to West City to talk to Cora. The two women had become quite friendly with each other. Cora had even given the other woman a portable house to live in. Piccolo found himself considering asking for one for himself but quickly shook that thought from his head. He had no desire to get friendly with any more humans.</p><p>
  <em>But Siena isn't human.</em>
</p><p>Piccolo found himself frowning again. Ever since he fused with that other Namekian to fight Frieza, Nail, he had a second voice popping up in his head every now and then. It was like his conscience and it annoyed him to no end; especially since it always liked to voice itself when it concerned the alien woman.</p><p>Unfortunately the said 'alien woman' was able to sense that she was being watched and confronted him in no time. At first she looked ready to kill whoever it was but her look changed to something rather mischievous at the sight of him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh? To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure? Did you miss me, Green Man?“</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Piccolo's frown deepened. “Hardly. We may have been brief allies on Namek but we don't trust you. Someone has to keep an eye on you while you're roaming around in my forest.“</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Siena cocked a brow. “Oh, it’s your forest, huh?” Siena cocked a brow. “I don’t see your name on it, green man.” She turned her back with a small flip of her hair. “Now, if you wanna share, I'm always up for that.“</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Piccolo could only stare at her for a moment, not sure how to reply to that. He swore he could hear a second voice in his head laughing at this scenario.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The moment that Siena confronted him, she always seemed to know when he was near, even when he tried his hardest to hide himself. It was like the Saiyan had a built in radar that was able to find him no matter how hard he tried. It annoyed him to no ends but at the same time he was a bit impressed. She wasn't going to be an easy one to sneak up on and so it had kind of turned into a game for him; he always lost.<br/>Ever since, if Piccolo didn't come visit her atleast every other day, Siena would come searching for him. He would always be meditating before this waterfall; it was practically where he lived.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“So this is where you hide, is it?“</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Piccolo had been enjoying the quiet in the area and that was now ruined by the Saiyan that decided to show up. He knew that she had been coming, she hadn't bothered hiding her energy, but he didn't expect her to actually approach him.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When he didn't reply to her, Siena glanced at the area for a minute before taking him in. He was currently floating in front of the waterfall, arms crossed with a frown. His eyes were closed as he tried to ignore the woman standing on the banks beneath him. She gave a smile before floating up beside him, mimicking his stance. No other sounds was made and Piccolo felt awkward and opened his eyes to turn at her with a frown. She was sitting there with her arms crossed and eyes closed.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"What are you doing?“</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Hush, green man. I'm meditating.“</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Piccolo gave a growl and closed his eyes again, curling his hands into fists. He didn't like being bothered while he was meditating, let alone when he was doing anything, really, but he couldn't change that now. He felt that if he as going to leave then she'd just follow him to annoy him.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He enjoyed the silence but it was strange to have someone beside him. Glancing at her again, he felt himself grow embarrassed. Siena was staring at him from the corner of her eye, that knowing, teasing smirk on her face. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But today, something was wrong. Piccolo didn't want to admit it but he had grown rather fond of the Saiyan woman. Social activity wasn't something he was involved with often and to have someone that went out of their way just to see him made him...happy. Siena wasn't forced to be around him like Gohan and Akira had been when they were training for the Saiyans to attack Earth. She came and was around him of her own free will. He looked forward to seeing her, to hearing her like always.</p><p>But today, Siena had yet to show up. She normally came around noon but today there was nothing and it was well past time for her to arrive.</p><p>Piccolo found himself getting annoyed.</p><p>He enjoyed her company. It was different from the time he spent training Gohan and Akira. He couldn't say that it was because Siena was an adult; Raelynn was an adult, too. Maybe it was because he too, once, had wanted to take over earth. They both had been evil...</p><p>Could Siena really be considered evil, though? The worst she had ever actually done was kill Tien and Kando. Everything else had practically been Nappa on Earth and then on Namek it had been Vegeta that slaughtered the village over the Dragon Ball. Sure, Siena had let him do it but she had never raised a hand against the Namekians. All she had really done on Namek was fight Frieza, that dumb grin on her face the entire time. </p><p>In fact, it wasn't until they returned to Earth that Piccolo had seen anything but that grin on her face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She slammed her fists into the ground beneath her, over and over again. Her grin, the one that Piccolo had gotten used to seeing, was nowhere to be found and as the continued to pound the dirt he watched as her knuckles began to bleed. Her attention was so focused that Piccolo doubted that she even realized that he was watching her; he had lowered his energy, too. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>“He left me because I let him die,” Siena clenched her eyes shut. “Frieza killed Vegeta right in front of me!” She shook her head. “I can’t let that happen again; I won’t let that happen again!”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Piccolo closed his eyes as she continued to talk to herself. He had been there. He saw her reaction when Frieza had killed Vegeta and when he had left her. Though enemies, he couldn't help but feel...something. Everything this woman had was gone. Vegeta had left her here on this planet without a word and she blamed it on herself; because she hadn't been strong enough to beat Frieza.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta had disappeared the moment they had used the Dragon Balls to create a New Namek and bring back Tien and the others to life. Not a word from him, he just left one night and by doing so he left his cousin here on her own. </p><p>Piccolo felt sorry for her so he didn't try to run her off when she came around and before he knew it he had grown used to her presence; now he was annoyed that the said presence wasn't here.</p><p><em>~She's probably at Cora's again,~</em> He kept telling himself. <em>~What does she even do there?~</em></p><p> Piccolo just couldn't see Siena shopping and acting like the other females he had seen here on Earth. Then again he found himself not wanting her to act like them. She...had her own personality, or own character. It was obvious that she didn't care what others thought about her. It was a trait that he admired.</p><p>
  <em>~You admire more than that, you know~</em>
</p><p>Piccolo told the voice in the back of his mind to shut up as he uncrossed his arms and legs. He stared at the waterfall for a moment longer, eyes narrowed, as more thoughts about Siena entered his head; and then a bad one hit. </p><p>Ever since his resurrection, Tien had been training to fight Siena again, to get revenge for his death. What if that was why the Saiyan hadn't shown up to bother him?</p><p>Piccolo found his body moving before he could think up something else. Part of himself told him that he was being foolish, that if Tien and Siena had started to fight then he would have felt their powers rising and lowering, but the other side of him had him panicking, thinking that Siena could actually be hurt by the triclops. He heard the voice laughing at him be he ignored it as best as he could as he flew through the forest to where Siena had setup her little living quarters at.</p><p>He landed on the outer trees of the clearing, Siena's little, pale house in the shade of them all. The small, circular area had been cleared out and he could see a small bit turned into a garden of some sorts with a small stream for fresh water not far away from the place. He remembered that Siena had told him that Cora had come out here one day with books and other things to teach the alien woman how to farm and survive here on Earth. To think that the Saiyan woman was actually trying to do so instead of just getting supplies from Cora like the older woman had offered.</p><p>Nothing looked out of place in the area, save for the front door to her small home; it was open.</p><p>Fearing robbers, Piccolo moved into the house and found Siena slumped against the wall by her bed, eyes closed. He gave a sigh of relief, wondering what the Saiyan was doing, before he felt his breath catch. </p><p>Something about this scene was wrong. </p><p>Moving forward and kneeling down, Piccolo went to touch her but his hand froze inches away. He could already feel the heat radiating off of her skin. Her fever was bad. Really bad.</p><p>Piccolo knew that he couldn't just leave the Saiyan woman here like this but he also had no idea what to do to get her fever down. He never had to deal with problems like this. He needed to take her to Cora or even Goku's place. Goku wasn't on Earth but Raelynn and Akira were. </p><p>But what if they weren't home? He would be wasting time doing that if no one was home and that could make thing worse for Siena. He could take her to a hospital but she could be recognized as one of the trio that attacked Earth a year ago and that would just cause even more problems. Where could he-</p><p>The idea hit him and the Namekian wasted no time in picking the burning woman up in his arms and shooting off into the air. There was only one place that he knew someone would always be and he could help, too. He tried to avoid it as much as necessary but...this was a dire circumstance. </p><p>If any one else found out about this then he'd never hear the end of it.</p><p>The watering can dropped from Mr. Popo's hand the moment that Piccolo landed in front of him, Siena still cradled in his arms. The woman hadn't moved once; hadn't even muttered a word or a sound. The Namekian didn't know if that was normal or not but it didn't make him feel any better.</p><p>Mr. Popo felt his whole body shake as he stared at the large green man now before him but he was confused. Why was the woman here? And with him? He took a step back and almost ran into Kami when the older Namekian appeared behind him.</p><p>Kami and Piccolo just stared at the other for a moment, making Mr. Popo worry worse that he already was. Kami finally gave a sigh and turned, his cloak whipping around behind him.</p><p>“Bring her this way.“</p><p>Piccolo followed after him silently, trying to ignore the faint feeling of relief that decided to pass through him. This wasn't the time to feel relief just yet; he had only brought the Saiyan here. There was no guarantee that Kami was going to be able to help her; it might be too late to help her.</p><p>There was a pair of beds in a plain, empty room, telling Piccolo that this wasn't used often; perhaps this was where Goku and Kando stayed while training with Kami all those years ago before he and Goku fought in the tournament.</p><p>It was highly likely.</p><p>Piccolo hovered, watching as Kami took care of Siena; at least until the older Namekian ordered him from the room. </p><p>“You're causing too much of a distraction; leave me to work in peace.“</p><p>Piccolo was now stuck on the lookout, staring down at the land beneath them, arms crossed like always as the wind blew his cape. He was still confused at himself, wondering why he cared so much about what happened to the woman in the other room. The other voice in his head was teasing him about feelings but he was trying to ignore them. He was a Namekian; he couldn't have feelings for others, especially not in that way. </p><p>Right?</p><p>Of course it was. What was he thinking? This woman was getting too far into his head and messing him up. Then again, she would mess anyone up with the way she talked to you. He definitely wasn't expecting her to...react the way she did to him the moment they first met; she had come to destroy Earth, after all. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh, ho, ho!” Siena let a huge grin spread across her lips. “Wait a second, guys.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Oh, not this again,” Vegeta sighed, rolling his eyes; he couldn’t help but grin, though.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“I want the green one.” She pointed at Piccolo. Everything seemed to freeze as all eyes shot towards the female Saiyan. “What?“</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Vegeta shook his head. “If you longing to sex and cuddles that much then we should just restart the Saiyan Race already.“</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Sorry, Vegeta, it’s not gonna happen,” Siena turned her back to her cousin. “I don’t get off on the thoughts of incest.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nappa gave a frown. “But you get off on a green alien that doesn’t have genitalia?”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Hey, he’s got fingers…and a tongue…and his limbs can stretch.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Okay,” Raelynn gave a frown. “This just took a weird turn down ‘what-the-fuck’ street.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It's just a simple fever,“ Kami's voice made Piccolo glance over his shoulder at the older Namek. “She is an alien so therefore her immune system is not used to the Earth. She must have been in that house for days for her to get this bad.“</p><p>Piccolo gave a frown. “Impossible. I saw her just the day before yesterday.“</p><p>Kami stared at the younger green man for a moment before closing his eyes. “Then she's been hiding it. Obviously she's good at that.“ He opened his eyes again. “I'm surprised at you, Piccolo. For you to be the one to find her and bring her here...would Raelynn or one of the others not have worked? Surely you would have gotten to West City faster than coming here.“</p><p>Piccolo kept silent, not wanting to admit that-</p><p><em>~That you panicked?~</em> The voice in his head teased.</p><p>Kami sighed, accepting that he wasn't going to get his answer. “Where did you find her?“</p><p>“In that portable house Cora gave to her. She was passed out on the ground.“</p><p>Kami's eyes widened slightly. “You know where she lives?“</p><p>“Someone had to keep an eye on her; it's a good thing I did, apparently.“</p><p>the older Namekian sighed. “I suppose it is.“ He frowned again. “Do you know who Zera is?“</p><p>Piccolo blinked. “She was Frieza's lover. Raised Siena and Vegeta since they were kids. She died on Namek, saving Siena from Frieza.“</p><p>“Then that explains that,“ Kami sighed. “She was asking for her forgiveness. She will most likely have more delusions while her fever is high; you'll want to stay with her until it breaks.“</p><p>Piccolo turned to face his other self. “Why do I have to stay here? I brought her here for you to take care of her.“</p><p>Kami's gaze was cold. “That's right; you brought her here. She is your responsibility now. It'll be easier than taking care of Gohan and Akira. You shouldn't be so worried.“</p><p>Piccolo stared at Kami, speechless as the older Namekian walked away. He was still for a moment, not sure what to do next. He had had no intentions of sticking around after learning that she would be okay. He could just leave her here; he knew Kami would still take care of her if he left. </p><p>But as much as he willed it, he couldn't make his feet move. He struggled with himself before finally giving a growl and moving back to the room he had left the Saiyan in. Piccolo wasn't sure what Kami had done. All he left was a pail of water by the bed and a wet cloth on the woman's head. He knew that was to help with the fever but what else had the other Namekian done to help her?</p><p>Giving in with a sigh, Piccolo took at seat in the middle of the floor, arms crossed and eyes closed like always. If he was going to be stuck here then he might as well meditate. He found it to be surprisingly easy now, much unlike how it had been at the waterfall.</p><p>
  <em>~That's because you're not worried about her now~</em>
</p><p>Piccolo growled and tried to ignore the second voice in his head, like usual. Perhaps Kami would know how to block the other voice out. It was a good idea to ask before he left the lookout later.</p><p>Mumbles are what pulled Piccolo out of his meditating a few hours later. These were the first movements from Siena since bringing her up here. Opening his eyes, he glanced at her and found a distressed look on her face as her head fidgeted on the pillow. Her aura was spiking and falling in fast rotations; he was sure that Goku and Kando could feel it; maybe even the others. He found himself praying that they didn't come here looking for her.</p><p>“I'm sorry...Itar...“</p><p>He froze. Itar? Who was that? Many ideas passed through the Namekian's head. He could have been another Saiyan or another of Frieza's men. The possibilities were endless, seeming as how the Saiyan woman had been all over the galaxy. Perhaps it was a significant other...</p><p>Piccolo felt a dislike in his throat at the thought of that, he just didn't know why.</p><p>Reaching forward, he grabbed the cloth that had fallen from the woman's head from her moving and dipped it in the cool water. Ringing it out, he silently replaced it on her forehead. He went to pull back but a groan from her lips made him freeze. He didn't want to wake her up, wanting her fever to break before that happened. She had begun to sweat and wiggle more, calling out that same name a second and third time. The more she said it, the more his brow furrowed. </p><p>Finally pulling his hand back, his eyes widened when Siena's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist; the tight grip made him wince but as she continued to squeeze, he kept still; until a blow to his head made him jerk back. Giving a growl, he jumped up but found that he wasn't in the same room anymore, but somewhere else. It looked like a throne room. Turning his head, he found it full of a strange species, yellow skin and big black eyes that made him think of bugs; and then that's when he saw him.</p><p>“Frieza!?“</p><p>The Icejin, in his small, first form, was sitting on the throne with a glass of wine in his left hand, that woman from Namek, Zera, standing at his side with her arms folded behind her back and her eyes closed. Beside Zera stood two children. Though children, Piccolo could recognize Vegeta's scowl and Siena's frown anywhere.</p><p>No one seemed to notice the Namekian's presence, even when his hand passed through one of the strange alien's faces, making him believe that, somehow, he was witnessing Siena's dream; or a memory.</p><p>“I'm rather disappointed,“ Frieza's voice held an air of anger. “Is this truly the best that you can offer to me? After all that I have given you?“</p><p>One of the new species moved forward, most likely the king, bowing to the tyrant. </p><p>“I apologize, my Lord. The rebels are turning out to be more cunning than we thought.“</p><p>“More cunning? They're just a group of vagabonds!“ Frieza's tail slammed against the floor at the edge of the throne; Zera didn't move but Vegeta gave the said tail a glare as Siena hung her head with a quiet sigh. “A group of vagabonds that dared to try and damage my ship. I don't care how you do it; catch them and bring them here; now!“</p><p>“As-as fast as we can, My Lord!“</p><p>The sound of feet running forward in small patters caught their attention. Zera's eyes opened in time to watch a young, green child with pointed ears and a bald head run forward with a bottle of wine; most likely to refill Frieza's glass. She recognized this species; she knew that it didn't belong here on this planet.</p><p>“A Namekian child?“ Zera's voice held the air or surprise. “And this far out? How did you get him?“</p><p>“S-slave traders, about three months ago. There's a few more down in the kitchens and-“</p><p>Whatever was said next was lost as the little Namekian tripped before reaching Frieza. The wine bottle flew from his hands and shattered at Frieza's feet, splashing the Icejin with wine and glass. Siena gave a wince as Vegeta closed his eyes, arms crossed. Zera gave the young Namekian a sympathizing look as Freiza began to curse at him.</p><p>“I-I'm sorry,“ The green child whimpered, his body shaking from fear as he bowed at Frieza's feet. “I didn't mean to-“</p><p>“Remove him,“ Freiza ordered, a displeased look on his face as another servant moved forward with a towel to wipe the wine from the Icejin.</p><p>One of the other species moved forward and began to drag the child away before Siena took a step forward. </p><p>“Can I have him, Lord Frieza?“</p><p>Everyone stopped moving and the Icejin glanced at the Saiyan child. “Whatever do you mean?“</p><p>“It's getting rather boring just having Vegeta and his goons to beat up in training. I want to see what these...Namekians are capable of.“</p><p>“But he's merely a child; what good could he do?“</p><p>“I'd rather it be a child. I could train him just the way I want my punching back to be; and he won't be annoying and talk like Nappa and the others,“ Siena's eyes seemed to dance as the idea passed through her mind. “He'll be like a toy. Oh, I like the sound of that.“</p><p>“But why?“ Vegeta asked his cousin with a frown. “It's green.“</p><p>“What?“ Siena gave a grin. “I like the color green.“</p><p>Frieza watched as the cousins continued to converse before a smirk spread across his face, laughter building up in his throat. His gaze slid over to the green haired woman that stood beside him. “She acts just like you, Zera.“</p><p>The alien woman gave a soft smile. “She is my student, after all.“</p><p>“Hmm,“ The Icejin sipped from his glass. “What do you think?“</p><p>“She did complete her first solo mission without hinderance.“ Was Zera's reply. </p><p>Frieza closed his eyes; her solo mission was the reason why they were here in the first place, after all. Siena had done spectacularly. “Alright, he's yours, but if I find him wandering the ship without you I won't hesitate to kill it.“</p><p>Siena's face lit up in glee. “Thank you, My Lord.“</p><p>Zera gave a smiled. “Why not take him to the ship? We'll be done here soon.“</p><p>Siena glanced at Frieza but the Icejin's eyes were still closed, that amused smile still sitting on his face. “Will do!“ She turned to her cousin. “Are you coming?“</p><p>The boy turned his head with a scoff. “I think not. Go have fun with your new toy.“</p><p>With a shrug, the Saiyan child ran forward and grabbed the Namekian child by the brown and white robes he wore. “Come with me, baldy.“</p><p>Grasp tight on the Namekian child, Siena wasted no time in running towards Frieza's ship, silence between the two of them. Siena ignored Zarbon and Dodoria both as she ran through the halls of the large Space Ship, stopping only when she dragged the Namekian into the room she had been given. Pressing the button on the wall to lock her door, Siena let go of the other child and dropped to her butt on the floor, breathing hard.</p><p>“Geez, why didn't I just fly?“ She growled, rotating her ankles. “It's would have been so much easier; and faster.“</p><p>“W-what are you going to do to me?“</p><p>At the shaking voice, Siena turned to find the Namekian child quivering in fear. She stared at him for a moment before a smile spread across her face. “I apologize,“ the child bowed towards the Namekian. “But this is the only way to keep you alive. If Frieza were to get ahold of you...“ She paused there, not wanting to voice her thoughts on what the Icejin would do. “Please, just give me time. I'll find a way to get you back home.“ She raised her head and gave a smile to the other child before her. “What's your name?“</p><p>The Namekian was silent for a moment before returning her bow. “Itar.“</p><p>“Itar, huh? I like it. I'm Siena!“</p><p>“Why...are you being nice? Are you not one of them?“</p><p>Siena was silent for a moment before her smile shrank a bit. “I've...got a soft spot for children, I'm afraid.“</p><p>“You're a child yourself, though.“</p><p>“Only in age. I've done...things that don't make me feel like a child anymore,“ She gave a sigh before returning to a happy smile. “I promise I'm not going to hurt you, but like Frieza said you can't go roaming the ship without me, understand? Others will take advantage and attack; or worse.“</p><p>Itar gave a shiver. He didn't even want to think about what  worse things she was talking about. Ever since being taken from Namek he had done nothing but shiver and be afraid; he wanted to go home,</p><p>“Are...are you really going to send me back home?“</p><p>“I don't know how long it'll take, but it's a nice thought, don't you think? I know that if I could go home...“  </p><p> </p><p>Piccolo frowned to himself. This explained how Siena and Vegeta knew what he was when they arrived on Earth. He knew that they must have encountered his race before but he didn't expect it to be like this...</p><p>The memory continued, showing Piccolo that Itar and Siena were together almost every second of every day as the years went on; at least five of them from what he could tell from Siena's aging. Namekian's aged faster that humans and Saiyans, making Itar an adult that towered above the teen Saiyan; above most on the ship, really.</p><p>As the memory continued, he watched a friendship form between Siena and Itar but as he watched, the look on the Namekian's face began to change. Affection and adoration could clearly be seen every time he looked at the Saiyan; a bit too clearly.</p><p>And then it happened. Siena told Itar to run and take her Space Pod, making it land on a planet that Frieza had been hovering. Alarms sounded, alerting Frieza and the others to the unauthorized Pod leaving. Frieza was enraged and ordered Siena to go and capture her toy. Vegeta had offered to help her but Siena, acting annoyed and disappointed, refused it and left Frieza's ship on her own. The duo reunited in the desert wasteland of the planet.</p><p>“Alright, step one is complete,“ Siena told her friend, making sure her Scouter was turned off. “Namek isn't far from here. In the Pod, it'll only take a few hours. You're going to have to wait here until Frieza's ship is gone but after that you should be safe.“</p><p>“You're actually doing it,“ Itar stared at her in awe. “You're actually going to send me back home.“</p><p>“But of course; I promised you, after all. I always keep my promises.“</p><p>He smiled at her. “You may be stuck under Frieza's rule but you're nothing like his other men.“</p><p>Siena shifted her feet, turning her head. “That doesn't change what I've done. Besides, most of the time I don't feel any remorse for what I do under his orders. Sometimes I-“ She fell silent as the Namekian placed a hand on her head. She smiled. “You need to hit me.“</p><p>Itar's smile fell. “What?“</p><p>She looked up at him. “If I come back without looking like there was a fight then Frieza and the others will know that something's up so I need you to hit me.“</p><p>His head removed itself from her head and the Namkian glanced away. “I...I don't think that I can.“</p><p>“Then I'll do it myself before I return to the ship,“ Siena moved towards the Space Pod and began to mess around inside; she pulled the tracker out and typed in the coordinates for Namek. “Like I said, you can't leave until after we're gone; if Frieza were to catch you after all these years-“</p><p>“Come with me.“</p><p>Itar's voice made Siena freeze and she turned to start at him in shock. “What?“</p><p>“I want you to come with me,“ The Namekian repeated. Normally he couldn't stare her in the face but this time he locked eyes with her, his voice firm. “Either come with me or I'll return myself to Freiza's ship.“</p><p>She glared at him. “Why would you even think about doing that? You want to go home, don't you!? Going back to Frieza's ship, even if I let you do such a thing, I can't guarantee you living this time! Why do something so foolish?“</p><p>His answer was an embrace. He pulled her closed, hugging her head to his chest. “Because my home is with you.“ Her back went rigid. “I...after all this time with you...I don't think I'd be able to live without you.“<br/>Siena gave a sad smile as she raised her arms, hugging the Namekian back. “You know that they'll search for me; both Vegeta and Frieza. It'll never stop until they take me back or I'm a corpse; it all depends on who finds me first if I actually run away.“</p><p>“Then we'll keep running. We don't have to go to Namek. I'll be fine as long as we're together. Don't...just don't leave me, Siena.“</p><p>Siena's grip tightened on the Namekian and it made him smile. These last years with her, though full of hardships and trials, he wouldn't change them for anything in the world; even returning back home.</p><p>“Siena, I-“</p><p>Before he could finish though, Siena's fists planted itself into his abdomen. He let go of her and leaned over, clutching his stomach before he hit him in the back of his neck, resulting in knocking him out. As he collapsed in the sand, Siena gave a sad smile. </p><p>“Sorry, Itar, but I can't. I refuse to leave Vegeta alone.“</p><p>Shoving the Namekian in the Pod, she shut the door after programming the machine to launch from the planet in two hours. Clenching her teeth, she punched herself in the left of her jaw, resulting in cursing herself out, and ripped part of the spandex that she wore. She had to make it believable, after all. </p><p>Following Frieza's power, she wasn't surprised to find that Frieza hadn't moved his ship from where it had landed but was surprised to find that the Icejin, Zera, and Zarbon were all outside the Ship, waiting for her return. </p><p>“That was quite fast,“ Zarbon commented. </p><p>“I wasn't in a mood to play,“ Siena replied with a frown.</p><p>“What happened to the Namekian?“ Zera asked.</p><p>Siena closed her eyes, feeling all eyes on her. “I killed him; I have no use for fools that think they can repay my hospitality with attacking me. I really need to find better toys.“</p><p>Zera blinked and closed her eyes. Siena had sounded just like Frieza there.</p><p>Frieza gave an entertained laugh and placed a hand on the Saiyan's head. “Oh, you are such a delight!“</p><p>“Should we retrieve the Space Pod?“ Zarbon asked. Siena felt her body freeze again but played it off when Zera glanced at her.</p><p>“I wouldn't use it again,“ The woman replied. “The bastard bled all inside of it. Even if we got it cleaned I'd never set foot in it again. I can get a new one, can't I, lord Frieza?“</p><p>The Icejin smiled at the young teen. “But of course.“ He turned his hovercar back towards his ship. “You handled this situation perfectly, my dear. I'm proud. Is there nothing else that you want?“</p><p>Siena followed after him with a thoughtful look. “I can have anything?“</p><p>“Anything.“</p><p>She was silent for a moment before a smile broke across her face. “I want a new toy.“</p><p>Frieza's pleased laughter rang as he entered his ship. “Then a new one you shall have.“</p><p>Zera and Zarbon followed their Lord onto the ship without another word but Siena paused for a moment on the ramp, chancing a glance back over the desert. The pod would launch in another hour; they would be gone before then. Itar would return home to Namek; after so long...he would be free.</p><p>
  <em>~I'm sorry, Itar~</em>
</p><p>Whatever connected Piccolo to Siena's memories was broke and he found himself left in shock as he sat in the middle of that room on the Lookout again. This...this is what she was doing? When they first met on Earth, Siena had wanted to take Gohan and himself as her 'toys'. Was this what she meant? She hid her 'toys' from Frieza and the others and then set them free? Her 'killing' them was just a cover for their freedom? How many had she saved from Frieza over the years? Itar was obviously the first but she had appeared to be a young teen in the memory; maybe 13? That had to have been over 15 years ago. </p><p>The savage, blood lusting Saiyan that he had met on Earth over two years ago...was this really the same person? Apparently, Vegeta had been the only one to kill any Namekians, Siena just letting her cousin do what he wanted. Could she really-</p><p>“P-Piccolo?“ The small voice pulled the Namekian out of this thoughts and he found Siena's dark eyes glancing up at him. “What are you doing in my house?“</p><p>He closed his eyes. “This isn't your house. I found you passed out in your house and brought you here to Kami's Lookout.“</p><p>“Kami? Who's that?“</p><p>“I'll explain everything later,“ She tried to sit up but he placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her back down. “Your fever is still high so go back to sleep.“</p><p>“Oh, is the slug man worried about me?” She pulled the blanket up to her chin. “How cute.” Her teasing was cut short by a horrid cough that made her chest hurt. He frowned.</p><p>“This isn’t the time for twenty questions,” Piccolo told her, turning to leave. “Get some rest.” He turned to leave but stopped himself, turning back to her. “How long have you been fighting this fever?“</p><p>“It doesn't matter,“ She rolled over, showing him her back. “It's not like anyone cares.“ She then glanced over her shoulder again. “Except for you, I guess.“ She stared at him in silence. “What were you doing at my house?“</p><p>He turned his back to her again. “I...you didn't show up at the waterfall so I came to check on you. The next time you're feeling bad, tell me. We can't afford to lose you right now.“</p><p>And he left with that, leaving the woman to rest. It felt...relieved that she had woken up. He took a breath of the fresh air, noticing that night had already fallen. From up here on the Lookout all the stars were perfectly visible. </p><p>Piccolo gave himself another frown; he seemed to do that a lot. What was he doing? This woman had come to Earth with every intention of destroying it. She had even killed Tien! And then right after that she killed Kando! And here he was, strange feelings passing through him. It was similar to how Gohan and Akira had grown on him, but also…different. </p><p>Was this how Itar had started to feel? Was he starting to feel the same? It was a ridiculous idea but after what he had see, maybe not. After what he knew he already started feeling, maybe not. </p><p>He took a seat towards the edge of the Lookout, enjoying the silence. Mr. Popo and Kami both most likely retired for the night, leaving him alone. At least until a shadow fell over him not long after.</p><p>“I thought that I told you to sleep.“</p><p>Siena gave a sigh. “Yeah, well, that's easier said than done. Sometimes my body doesn't like to shut down. Sometimes I don't want it to. With sleep comes...“ She frowned, stopping herself. Piccolo heard a soft 'pluff' beside him and opened his eyes to find out that the Saiyan had stretched out on the ground beside him, staring up at the sky.</p><p>“How many stars are up there, do you think?“</p><p>He blinked, clearly not expecting that question. “How should I know?“</p><p>“It was a rhetorical question,“ She fell silent for a moment. “I suppose I have to accept that this place is now my home. I haven't lived on a planet since the Saiyan Planet was blown up. Since then it's been Frieza's ship. It's...very different.“</p><p>Piccolo stayed silent and just let the woman ramble. He had a feeling that she...just wanted someone to listen to her. She was all alone now...</p><p>“I hope Vegeta's okay, too. If he ever comes back, though, I'm gonna beat the hell out of him for ditching me.“ </p><p>Piccolo snorted. “He'll deserve it.“</p><p>“And then some.“ Both shared a short laugh before the woman sighed again. “You're too damn tall, Green Man.“ He felt a tug on his cloak and turned to see that the woman was pulling it, trying to get him to lay beside her. “Come on, I can't relax with you sitting over me like a damn giant.“</p><p>“You want me to lay down.“ He couldn't believe what he was hearing; from her AND the voice in his head that told him to do just that.</p><p>“No, I want you to relax and stare at the stars with me. You never know, it might make me fall asleep faster; unless you'd rather go lay in the bed together. “ She gave him a grin and the Namekian turned his head, trying to ignore the hot feeling in his cheeks. </p><p>“Just this once,“ He told her. Careful of the shoulders of his cape, the Namekian leaned back on the cool tiles of the Lookout and stared up at the sky with her. If anyone else had been out here he wouldn't have done it. </p><p>“See, isn't that better?“ Siena smiled for a moment before scooting closer to the green man and resting her head on the padding of his cape to the left of his body. He opened his mouth to comment on how uncomfortable that had to be but she spoke again before he could.</p><p>“Thanks for coming to find me...and I'm sorry for letting it get that bad. I figured it would just go away in a few days but it seems like that wasn't the case.“ She then gave a smirk. “I guess this means you should keep a better eye on me from now on.“</p><p>Piccolo glanced at her before turning his eyes back up to the stars. “Maybe I will.“ </p><p>She closed her eyes again, welcoming the warmth from the body beside her. “I'd like that.“</p><p>Piccolo didn't know what exactly was going on with him, part of him didn't want to know that answer, but he also knew that he didn't mind it too much after all. Not when he got to lay here beside Siena, just counting the stars.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Future Trunks - Thinking Out Loud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was so graceful. Her movements were so fluent, her footwork was like a form of art to him. The rotations of her joints flowed together so beautifully that he was captivated by every move she made; especially as her fist smashed into the left side of his face. </p><p>“Gotta move faster than that, Eggplant!”</p><p>Trunks gave a grunt as he picked himself up from the dirt, using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the blood from the corner on his mouth. </p><p>“Would you stop calling me that?!”</p><p>“Aww, does the baby not like his nickname anymore?”</p><p>Trunks jumped to his feet with a growl. “I’m not a kid anymore, Akira!”</p><p>“You’re a kid until you have sex, Eggplant.”</p><p>“So does that still make you a kid?”</p><p>“Gladly and proudly.”</p><p>Did he mention that the way she talked was beautiful, too? At least to him it was. Every part of Akira was beautiful in the eyes of Trunks Briefs, even if she was the daughter of his father’s greatest rival, the late Son Goku.</p><p>Not that he had ever met Goku; or his own father, for that matter. Everyone that he had heard stories about had all practically died before he was old enough to remember. Goku. Kando. Vegeta. Raelynn. Krillin. Tien. Yamcha. Piccolo. The only one he did vaguely remember was his aunt, Siena, but she had died ten years ago when he was six. All that really left him with now was his mother Cora, his aunt Bulma, his twin sister Trixie, Akira, and her cousin Gohan.</p><p>For the last few months Trunks had been undergoing training to become a Super Saiyan to help defeat the two androids that had been terrorizing the land for the last ten or so years. Everything had practically been wiped out, leaving them with barely enough to survive. Trunks felt that he needed to do something, anything, and that’s when he first, personally, met Gohan. </p><p>He had heard stories from his mother about how Gohan was the strongest person on the planet now, that he had been fighting against the Androids since they first made themselves known. Together he and Siena had almost accomplished in taking them down but the Saiyan woman sacrificed herself to save some humans that were caught in the crossfire. </p><p>Siena’s death had taken a large toll on his sister, Trixie. She had idolized Siena, wanted t4o be just like her and trained to do just that. It had been nearly a year since her death but his twin was still going through a huge depression, disappearing for days at a time. It was almost like she was an empty shell of what she once was. Trunks was worried about her, but every now and then he could see a glimmer of her old self breaking through. That was one of his main reason for wanting to destroy the androids. If he could do that then maybe she’d begin to come back to them. That had been the plan, at least.</p><p>He had been making Gohan train him, and on several occasions he had almost reached the level of Super Saiyan, but he always fell short. In the end he ended up just getting in the way; and it cost Gohan his left arm. That had been two months ago and Trunks had yet to face Gohan again. He had been hiding from the older man, really. He was ashamed, the guilt hanging over him greatly. Akira had been the one to find him earlier that day. </p><p>Akira and Gohan were the last line of defense against the Androids now that everyone else was dead. Akira complained about her being a spoiled brat when she was younger that should have been able to take the Androids if only she had trained harder with her father in her younger years, but that didn’t stop her from trying her hardest. On many occasions, Trunks had overheard Gohan scolding his cousin about being to reckless in battle and giving her all at the fights. Several times he had witnessed an argument against the two of them and had to watch as they yelled at each other and fought, training to beat the other into submission. </p><p>It was the day that Trunks had found her cry to his mother that he began to…develop feelings for the older woman. He knew that any chances that he had with her were highly out of the picture, they always would be, but that didn’t stop his feelings from growing; not did it stop him from trying to impress her with everything that he could.</p><p>But when Gohan had lost his arm, he felt that he had let her down worse than anyone else. He might had just destroyed any hope they had of finally defeating the robotic duo. Sure, his mother and aunt were working on a time machine that was going to be able to send him and his sister back in time to stop the Androids period, but it didn’t make him feel any better.</p><p>He had been hiding from both her and her cousin but Akira had found him and had attacked him without a single word. He didn’t have time to try and talk to her, to demand why she was attacking him, but it didn’t take long for those thoughts to leave his head and he tried to hardest against her. His trying hard, though, resulted in her knocking him to the ground and calling him an eggplant.</p><p>“You shouldn’t feel guilty, you know.”</p><p>Trunks stared at her in shock as she sat down on the cliff that the two of them had been fighting on. It was a long ways away from West City but she had found him with no problem. Trunks stared at her, watching as the wind blew the long hair from her face. The cool wind felt nice against his skin as the sweat continued to roll down his face but he was taken by her beauty. If only…</p><p>He closed his eyes and sat beside her, hanging his legs over the edge. “Is it that obvious?”</p><p>“No, I just know you,” She told him. “You’re a lot like me, I believe. I felt guilty too. If only I had been there to help. We might have been able to win this time!” She glanced at him. “And you hiding from him isn’t doing much to hide your emotions either, you know.”</p><p>Trunks hung his head. “But his arm is gone because of me!”</p><p>“No, it’s not.” Her voice was firm, making him look up again. She was staring at him, a hard look to her eyes as her face was serious. It was times like these that he remembered that he was only 14 while she was 22. “It’s gone because of the Androids. It’s not your fault. You’re not the one going around and attacking cities and innocent people. You’re not the one that terrorizing the land. None of this is your fault. In fact, I should feel more guilt that any of you.”</p><p>Trunks looked up at her in shock. “You? But why?”</p><p>“After Namek, I didn’t train until the Androids arrived. If I had trained and trained like my father did at my age, then I might have been able to be strong enough to defeat the Androids. Instead I chose to live the easy life. My father…he must be so ashamed of me.”</p><p>Trunks could hear the guilt that she was trying to hide and decided to change her mind. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting to live the way you want! Wanting a normal life isn’t wrong and therefore it doesn’t make what happened your fault either!”</p><p>“Then stop feeling guilty,” She told him. “Get back up and go talk to Gohan. He can help you more than I can in training; I was never really good at it.”</p><p>“You’re training is perfect, Akira.” He told her shyly, presenting him with a laugh from her throat.</p><p>Akira ruffled his hair. “You’ll get stronger, Trunks, don’t worry. Things may seem bleak now but, eventually, things will change; they always get better.”</p><p>“If they get better, then, maybe…you…we…”</p><p>Akira raised a brow at him. “We?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Trunks shook his head. “I’m just…thinking out loud.” He jumped to his feet. “I’m gonna go find Gohan!”</p><p>He took off without another word. He could feel the heat that was radiating from his face. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life. He had been about to confess to her! Why did she always make him feel this way? It wasn’t fair! </p><p>Trunks had held this crush on Akira for barely a year and already he was ready to sat that he was in love with her. He didn’t know how else to explain these feelings in his head and it wasn’t like he had anyone that he could really ask. The closest one was his mother and, well…he wasn’t so sure about that. He was too embarrassed, really. And the last time he asked his aunt for anything…</p><p>
  <em>“What was my dad like? Mom never really talks about him. Am I anything like him?”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Bulma gave an uneasy smile. “You…have his gender.”</em>
</p><p>Yeah, that was never happening again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~When your legs don’t work like you used to before.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I can’t sweep you off of your feet.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Trunks paced back and forth in the hall, his sister right beside him. </p><p>Trixie, an inch or two shorter than her twin, had her lavender hair pulled into pigtails as her blue eyes were filled with worry. In jeans, boots, and a black tank top, the younger twin had been helping Bulma work on her Time Machine when Trunks had burst in, carrying Akira on his back. Trunks was crying and Akira was beaten to hell, bleeding almost everywhere. Bulma shooed them out, doing all she could for Akira; she had been in there for an hour already. </p><p>Trunks was a disaster. He...he had found Gohan dead, had even turned Super Saiyan from the fury of not being there to help him, of not being there to save him. It was then that he had felt Akira’s energy. It was faint, so weak, but it led him to the body that he had found beneath the carnage and fallen buildings. He...he had feared that she was dead too and had hurried home with her as fast as he could.</p><p>“She’ll be okay, Trunks.” Trixie’s voice was firm, revealing to Trunks that she was just trying to stay strong. She was worried, too. “Akira’s strong. She takes after her father, after all.”</p><p>“It’s…it’s not just her. I wasn’t there, Trixie. I could have helped. I…I could have helped and Gohan wouldn’t be dead. She…she’s never going to forgive me.”</p><p>Trixie stared at her brother before shaking her head. “If that’s what you truly believe then you don’t know your little crush like you think you do.”</p><p>Trixie was the only one that knew he was in love with Akira, now that Siena was dead, and it made Trunks frown. </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Akira isn’t going to blame you. If she’s going to blame anyone, it’s herself; for not being strong enough to save her cousin.”</p><p>Trunks froze. Her words made him think of the conversation that he and Akira had shared on the cliff not even a month ago.</p><p>
  <em>&gt;“After Namek, I didn’t train until the Androids arrived. If I had trained and trained like my father did at my age, then I might have been able to be strong enough to defeat the Androids. Instead I chose to live the easy life. My father…he must be so ashamed of me.”</em>
</p><p>Trixie was right. Akira was going to blame herself for this, too, and that was the last thing that he wanted.</p><p>“You’re right. I…I have to keep her from thinking that. I…I have to be strong enough for the both of us. She’ll recover, and we can get stronger together. I won’t…I won’t let her fight the Androids by herself. I won’t!”</p><p>Trixie gave her brother a sympathetic look. “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that anytime soon, Trunks.”</p><p>“Why do you say that?”</p><p>“I saw the X-rays when I tried to go inside to help,” She closed her eyes. “Akira’s spine is severed.” </p><p>Trixie’s words made her brother freeze. The fact that she was proven right made it worse. Akira had her spine severed. He knew that could only happen due to severe traumatic injury. It was located in her lower back. Trunks wasn’t sure what had done it, either the fight with the Androids or the building collapsing on her, but his money was on the first theory. The bastards probably thought they had killed her as well.<br/>Trunks didn’t leave Akira’s side all night. She had yet to wake up and he didn’t want her to be alone when she did so. He…he wanted to be the one who told her everything. It was…it was his job to do so.</p><p>At some point, he had fallen asleep, his head resting on the bed beside her. He had been clutching her hand, praying that she would wake up and say something to him. As he slept, he dove in and out of nightmares, watching as the Androids destroyed everything and killed everyone. He watched as Gohan died, watched as he found Akira’s wounded body; dreamt that Akira died here in this room, with him able to do nothing but watch as the Androids broke in and finished what they had started.</p><p>And then there was a warm presence. He didn’t know what it was until it drug him from his dreams. A hand was running over his hair. He knew that it was Akira’s hand, seeming as how it was no longer in his own grip. The feel of her fingers running through his hair was calming, soothing. He wanted to look up at her, to talk to her, but he knew that would bring about the end of her touch. He argued with himself for a moment, choosing the feel her touch for just a while longer.</p><p>He sat there, savoring this feeling for a while, until her hand suddenly stopped, the sound of the door behind him opening up.</p><p>“He hasn’t left your side once, you know.” Bulma’s voice rang out. Akira’s hand pulled back.</p><p>“I figured as much. He didn’t…run into the Androids, did he?”</p><p>“No. After he found you and Gohan, he brought you straight here.” Trunks heard the sharp intake of breath. “So, you know.”</p><p>“Yes…” He felt his heart clench as her voice trembled. “I…I saw it happen. That bastard…the male, 17, he made sure to do it right in front of me. No remorse, nothing but that damn smirk on his face! I felt the anger in me skyrocket and I…I don’t remember what happened next. Apparently I tried to attack again and take them both on my own but if they could kill Gohan…what chance did I stand?”</p><p>“There’s…there’s something else,” Trunks kept his eyes shut, trying his hardest not to move, or even breathe.</p><p>“I’m guessing that it pertains to why I can’t feel the lower half of my body.” There was a pause. “How bad?”</p><p>Trunks‘ breath caught. She couldn’t feel the lower half of her body?! If that was true, that mean’t that...it meant that...</p><p>“You’re paralyzed from the waist down,” Bulma told her. “If all my equipment hadn’t been destroyed then I might have been able to do something, but…I…you’ll never walk again.”</p><p>Trunks had to do all he could not to move or make a noise.  Akira was paralyzed…paralyzed with no Dragon Balls, no Senzu beans, and no hospital. </p><p>Oh God…</p><p>“It’s a good think I can fly then,” Akira chuckled light heartedly.</p><p>“I don’t think you know how serious this is, Akira!” Bulma cried. </p><p>“I understand, Bulma. I do.” Akira’s voice was calm. “I just…my father’s foolishness is strong, you know?”</p><p>Bulma gave a sigh. “I know.” There was another pause. “I…I don’t know what to do now.”</p><p>“You keep doing what you’ve been doing; work on that Time Machine. Trunks…he’s gonna have to be the one to go back in time, now. He’s our last hope.”</p><p>There was a scoff. “I don’t know how I feel about sending my nephew back in time.”</p><p>“And sending me back was any different?”</p><p>“Yes! Akira, you know everyone! You know how they’ll react! Dear God, I can here Vegeta now! And Thank God he’s not green, or else Siena would dig her nails into him!” She gave a groan. “Trunks only knows them through stories while you and Gohan will be children! I mean, he’ll recognize Siena and Cora and I but I…knowing my past self, I’ll probably hit on him!”</p><p>Trunks wanted to gag at that thought but fought against it as Akira laughed.</p><p>“Just imagine his reaction.” There was a pause. “What about Trixie?”</p><p>“She’d be in the same situation as her brother.”</p><p>“No, I mean, why not send her with him?”</p><p>Bulma tasked. “The Machine can only hold one person.”</p><p>“Come on, Bulma,” Akira’s voice was lighthearted. “This is you we’re talking about, after all. If anyone can do it, it’s you! Either that, or Trunks is gonna have to suffer through his twin sitting in his lap for a few minutes.”</p><p>“I’m sure they’ll both love that.”</p><p>“It’s for the fate of our world,” Akira’s voice had turned hard and Trunks almost jumped when her hand began to run through his hair again. “They’ll be able to handle it. They have too.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~And Darling I will</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Be loving you till we’re Seventy.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And baby my heart </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Could still fall as hard at twenty-three~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Months passed. Bulma had done all she could to enlarge the seating area, but it was still going to be a tight fit. Trixie agreed to going back in time with her brother and so had decided to start training with Trunks. Akira helped Bulma as much as she could.</p><p>Trunks was jealous. Perhaps that wasn’t the right word for it. His sister had been able to turn Super Saiyan in almost no time at all. She claimed that it was because of all the training that she had gone through when Siena was still alive, but her brother knew better. Trunks knew that his sister was hiding something but pushed it aside, his own problems troubling his mind.</p><p>Akira had taken to using a small hover car to get around now, barely leaving what was left of Capsule Corp. the half-breed had made a joke about feeling like Frieza and had even designed the chair to look like the one that the Icejin had used on Namek.</p><p>Trunks knew that she was putting on a façade. She was trying to stay bright and cheerful when, in reality, she was slowly dying on the inside. She didn’t think he would notice. The blank looks on her face when she thought no one was there. The forced smiles and fake laughs when they were all together. The sobs he heard those first few nights after she was told she’d never walk, or fight, again. He had wanted to comfort her, hold her, but felt it was better to leave her alone. She would have lied to him and made up another reason for her tears. She always had.</p><p>Trunks had found it strange when he came back from training that night and found Bulma working on the Time Machine alone. Trixie excused herself to her room, but Trunks went to Akira’s.</p><p>All he found was her empty hover car and an open window.</p><p>Panic set through him. Akira could still fly, yes, but she couldn’t fight anymore. If she had left the building, then the Androids could find her. She stood no chance against them like she was now.</p><p>He took off out the window without a second thought, searching his brains for where she could be. Unfortunately, he couldn’t think straight. All he could see was the Androids finding Akira and killing her. He felt his anger raging, he wanted to transform. The very thought of them hurting her angered him to no ends. They had taken everything from him and now they were trying to take her from him, too.</p><p>And then he felt it. Much like he had felt it last time, he could feel Akira’s energy. It was much stronger than last time. Her energy didn’t spike or plummet, but stayed steady, telling him that she wasn’t in a fight. Instead, she was trying to lead him to her. She must have felt his energy and knew that he was looking for her.</p><p>He found her on the cliff she always trained on. She was sitting there on the ledge, her legs dangling over the side as she stared across the land, watching the reds and yellows and oranges of the sunset. He landed beside her, mimicking her pose.</p><p>“Are you mad at me?”</p><p>Trunks stared at her for a moment before settling down beside her. “No, I was just…worried.”</p><p>“I had to get out for a while. I felt like I was suffocating.”</p><p>Trunks hung his head. “I’m sorry. I should have taken care of you more instead of just training and leaving you at home.”</p><p>“I’m a big girl, Trunks. You don’t need to take care of me.”</p><p>“But I want to,” At his words, Akira looked at him and he blushed, turning his head, making him steal glances at her from behind his hair. “You’re important to me, Akira. You don’t…you don’t know how scared I was when I found you. I…I never want to feel that fear again.”</p><p>“That’s what the Time Machine is for. Everything will change and be the way it should.”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>She noticed the dropped tone to his voice.</p><p>“What’s the matter?”</p><p>“It’s…”</p><p>She hung her head. “I’m sorry, Trunks. I know that I was supposed to be the one going but my screw up is making you have to do it.”</p><p>“You didn’t screw up, Akira!” Trunks’ voice was firm, loud; he caught the surprised look in her eyes before turning his head away again. “You did nothing wrong. I…I have no qualms in going back in the Time Machine, especially if it can help you.”</p><p>“It’s going to help everyone, Trunks, not just me.” She told him. “Me, you, Trixie. Bulma and your mom, even Roshi, where ever that old geezer’s gotten off to about now.” She chuckled, as if remembering something from lone ago.”</p><p>“I’m supposed to go back to stop the Androids, yes, but now there’s another reason I want to go back.”</p><p>“Oh? And just what is that?”</p><p>“You.” He took a breath, glad that the older woman didn’t try to bombard him with questions or laugh. She just sat there and watched him. “We have to do something about your spine.”</p><p>“If Bulma nor your mother could do something about it, I doubt anything can.”</p><p>“I’ll…I’ll bring back a Senzu bean for you,” Trunks told her. “Or after all this is over I’ll take you with me and we can use a wish to restore your body back to normal.”</p><p>“Ohh, I doubt that Shenron would be happy about beind summoned for something like that.“ She gave a sigh. “I’ve accepted this as my fate, Trunks.”</p><p>“Well I haven’t! It’s not fair that you have to live like this!“ He closed his syes, clenching his fists ontop of his knees. “None of it’s fair. You shouldn’t have to live like this. I want to do everything that I can to change this place, not just for my family, but for you; especially for you!“</p><p>Akira stared at the young teen for a moment before giving a soft smile. “How you’re Vegeta’s kid, I’ll never know.“ She took a breath. “You worry about your mother and your sister, Trunks. That’s all you need to do.“</p><p>“You keep telling me that, but there’s no way I can; it’s physically impossible.“</p><p>“Sure you can! Soon you’ll be going back in time and you’ll get to meet everyone; save everyone. Everything will change and-“</p><p>“Then...then maybe I...I don’t want to go back. Not if...if everything changes...not if that changes.“</p><p>He felt the sudden change in the air and knew that his words had set Akira on edge. He couldn’t look at her, knowing the disapproving look that would be sitting on her face as she stared at him. </p><p>“I understand that you’re scared, but this is the best chance that we have to save the world from the Androids. I’m sorry that it’s fallen on you to do this but there’s no one else that we can send; that we can trust. You’re the strongest person on the planet right now and we need you to go back and save it!“</p><p>“That’s just it. If I leave you alone then who’s going to protect you or mom and aunt Bulma? You’ll be left with a bullseye on your forehead.“</p><p>“Hey, I might not be able to use my legs now, but I can still fly and use my fists. It’s a sad excuse for a last line of defense, but it’s what we got right now.“ </p><p>“I...I can’t do that. I can’t just leave you here.“</p><p>“You have to,“ Akira leaned back, resting her elbows on the ground behind her. "Especially if you want everything to change.“</p><p>“But I...I don’t want everything to change...“ His voice was so soft. He knew that there was only one way to get her to understand his feelings, and that was to tell her the truth. If she didn’t know why he was reluctant <br/>to change things, he would never have peace.</p><p>“What change are you afraid of facing? What could possibly make a free world without the destruction of the Androids so terrible that it’s scaring you? If it’s meeting your father and whatnot then don’t worry, Siena can keep him in check; or my dad, seeming as the hate boner ole‘ Veggie has for him is-“</p><p>“The change is you, Akira.“ </p><p>Trunks had cut her off and she glanced at him in confusion.</p><p>“Me? Why do you say that?“</p><p>“If I change everything...then I’m...I’ll lose you. We won’t be together like we are now. With no Androids there’s no training, no living together, nothing. You won’t...you won’t be...I’m afraid that I’ll lose you...and I can’t...I don’t want that...“</p><p>“Trunks, I-“</p><p>He couldn’t let her speak. If she stopped him now then he’d never get the courage to say this again. </p><p>“If the past changes, then I’m afraid that I...we won’t know eachother and if we do know eachother then this...the way I feel...it’ll never be the same way. I don’t...I don’t want that. I don’t want to lose you because I love you! If I can change everything then I might...not have these same feelings anymore.“</p><p>There was a long silence and Trunks had to steel himself to glance at the woman beside him. His eyes widened when he saw the blush on her cheeks as she tried not to look at him. Finally she gave in. </p><p>“It’s...it‘s not just you, Trunks,“ Her voice was low. “I...there’s feelings for you too, I just never...voiced them. You have to understand, I was there when you were born. I’ve watched you grow from a baby. I felt that it was just...weird...it’s really weird.“</p><p>Her words set fireworks off in his body. She was timidly admitting to him that she liked him back. Was this a dream? If it was, please, please don’t let him awaken.</p><p>“What part of us is normal to begin with?“ He chuckled, un albe to remove the smile that stretched across his face now.“</p><p>“Touche‘.“ She glanced at him again. "You do understand that I'm nearly ten years older than you, right?"</p><p>Trunks smiled at her. "That...doesn't matter to me." He took her hand. "I promise, I'll find a way to destroy the androids; and I'll find a way to heal you."</p><p>Akira stared at him for a moment before moving her body to lay her head in the teen’s lap. Trunks felt his face heat up again but smiled at her all the same.</p><p>“You worry about the Androids first. And be ready. My dad will believe you, no doubt, but I can’t say anything for the others. Siena might, but your father...Vegeta’s a little...okay, he’s a total hard-head. He’ll probably...just be ready for come crap, okay?“</p><p>Trunks gave a small laugh. “Okay.“</p><p>“And...and don’t worry about...changing feelings.“ She gave a smile as the area around them darkened. She closed her eyes for a moment. “Mine aren’t going anywhere.“ At her words, she felt Trunks squeeze her hand. “Dammit, this is making me feel like a pedophile,“ Akira hissed at herself, enjoying the warmth of the lap beneath her. She opened her eyes and stared up at the face that was looking at her. Admitting to herself that she had developed a little crush on the son of her father’s biggest rival had been hard enough, let alone admitting it to the boy directly. She could see their father’s reactions in her head like a movie and couldn’t help but giggling.</p><p>Trunks gave a small smile. “What is it?“</p><p>“Nothing, just...“ She decided to keep her thoughts to herself and tease him instead. “Let’s refrain from doing anything...dirty until you’re in your twenties at least, okay?“ She giggled as Trunks‘ face turned into a tomato. “Or, better yet, I’ll give you a special reward when you return from the past; how about that?“</p><p>Good lord, she doubted he could go any redder. “Akira!“</p><p>“What, just thinking out loud,“ She giggled, clutching his hand in her fingers. “Just...just don’t be disappointed in me when...you meet me as a kid. Back then I wasn’t...really a fighter...especially not how I am right now.“</p><p>Trunks stared at her and all she could see in those blue eyes of his was adoration. “There’s no way possible that I could be disappointed with you.“</p><p>She giggled as he leaned down and placed his lips on her forehead. </p><p>
  <em>~Hopefully, I can keep it that way.~</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, Dragon Ball Z and Hellsing will have Abridged jokes, Thank you TeamFourStar &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>